Mind Games and Radical Dames
by INS4NEKAZUMA
Summary: Finn has spent his entire life dedicated to helping others, but what happens when he begins to realize that he wants something in return. To be loved for being himself, not for being a hero. What happens when he alienates himself from any chance of being loved, only to find that there is someone who understands what it means to carry a burden for the sake of protecting others.
1. Chapter 1 - Burnt Out

Mind Games and Radical Dames

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone, INS4NEKAZUMA here dropping of my first attempt at fan fiction. I have been a writer since I was very young and first got into reading. Though I mostly stuck with short stories and novella. I always thought it would be incredibly fun to mess around with characters I loved and have fun doing whatever the heck I wanted. I don't have any set goals with this story as of yet but I know it will have multiple chapters and perhaps guest appearance writers. Yes I plan on allowing other author's whose work I have come to enjoy put their own piece and leave their mark on my story, but for now you're stuck with me. DEAL WITH IT :) **

**- Kazuma**

**Chapter 1. Burnt Out.**

For fifteen years he had been the hero. Fifteen years he had spent fighting evil and its many forms. Battling everything from monsters, demons, to the Lich himself. He had always been there for the land of Ooo and its inhabitants. He was protector of the weak, defender of the good, and all around mathematical cool dude. His selflessness had him refuse all attempts of repaying him for being the great hero that he was. He did not need their gold or adoration. He simply wanted what was right and knowing he punched evil's buns was all he needed as payment. At least, that was what he had everyone convinced to believe. In reality he strived to get what he felt denied ever since he knew of its existence and its effects on him. Something that even if he could muster the nerve to mention, he knew could not simply be given to him. Not in the way he desperately needed. He fought with himself to push the thought to the deepest vault within his brain but time did not heal this longing. It only allowed him all the more while to dwell on the thought until it pulled at the back of his mind and couldn't avoid it, even while going on a radical adventure.

_I want to be loved._

Sure the princesses adored him for his bravery, rescuing them, doing errands, and some even claimed to like him. He stifled a gag as he remembered LSP's most recent seduction technique. One that ended up with a traumatized Finn watching in horror as she tried to "pole dance" with an old mop she had kept back at her hobo camp. However, despite all their claims of devotion, he never really felt like they truly cared about him. He wanted to belong to someone. For someone to love him for who he was. Finn, not Finn the human, not Finn the hero, not Finn the boy with awesome hat, just Finn. He wanted someone to care for him in a way that felt completely natural, not in a way where he felt they did it out of obligation to repay him for his acts of valor.

Finn tried to relax his tense muscles as he finally managed to shake himself out of his train of thought. He had his eyes closed for some time now and he had completely forgotten what time he came outside to think. He wanted to clear his mind of these painful thoughts only to find the moons pale glow greeting him as he checked his surroundings.

"You got to be flippin kidding me.." was as he could manage as he reluctantly forced himself up and began to gather his belongings. Even though all he had to grab was his trademark green backpack and his father's sword the task took far longer as he tried to recall how he lost track of time.

"I just had to get all soul searchy and weird again..." He muttered, unsure which he felt more strongly, annoyance that he wasted an entire day feeling depressed and alone or that he still felt this way after multiple attempts to move on.

"Either way, Jake is going to kill me when I get back."

The thought of Jake and the over reaction that would surely come brought a small smile to his face. He knew he meant well and wanted to keep his brother out of trouble, but the way he would act just like mom and puff up demanding where he had been and scold him for not letting him know ahead of time always put Finn into a good mood. Even if it wouldn't last as long as Finn would have liked. Memories of all the times Finn had been in trouble he had been there for him. Even if he always got distracted easily, failed to follow any plan that didn't involve food, and gave horrible relationship advice.

_Relationship advice..._

"Glob darn it I did it again!. Why can't I go ten minutes without thinking about relationships and junk!" He kicked the air trying to let off his rising frustration out on a imaginary opponent before he climbed his way back down the tree house.

It wasn't until he set his things on top of his sleeping bag that he picked up on the lack of overprotective nagging he was certain was awaiting him. It was clearly early in the morning and he had completely forgotten to let Jake know that he would be out. Surely Jake would be waiting for him tapping his foot like a mother about to scold a small child who snuck out at night. He walked towards the kitchen partly because he was curious to where his yellow furred companion was and partly due to growling hunger that began to escape his stomach. Soul searching from noon to midnight had that effect he supposed. Shaking his head before he thought to deeply on the matter he quickly jumped into the kitchen hoping to surprise Jake and hopefully catch him off guard enough to distract any questions of what he had been up to. He was only greeted by silence and an empty room. He only found a note taped to the fridge that he noticed as he began searching for the leftover slice of Tree Trunk's pie.

_Dear Finn, I'm taking Lady Rainicorn out tonight for our anniversary tonight. I tried to wait for you so we could share some lunch before I left but you never showed up. Going to spend the night with her at her house tonight. Tier twelve and all that junk. Leftover spaghetti in the fridge for when you get hungry bro. _

_- Jake_

Slurping what little remains of the dish Jake left him, it was expected, being Jake's favorite meal and all, he moved to place the dish in the sink when he noticed a bit more on the note .

_PS. Hope you haven't gotten to burnt up on your "outings," Hehe. I know what you two must be doing when you come back all red and distant bro. I don't know how far you got with FP but.. STAY AWAY FROM TIER FIFTEEN DO YOU HEAR ME?! _

He was glad that Jake wasn't there to witness the quick glimmer of spite in his eyes when he read those lines.

_Why would he bring her up?! Doesn't he.. _

Then it dawned to him that it had only been a couple of days since it happened. And most of the days afterwards he had been so busy sulking he hadn't even remembered to explain anything to Jake. He realized he hadn't told Jake about FP. How he goofed up and ruined any chance of happiness he had with her. Just thinking about it, remembering how much of an idiot he began to tear away at his brain again. He was no good with ladies. He knew it since he was thirteen. He had only proven that to himself over and over throughout the years. First with PB now with Flame Princess. This time he wasn't just turned down though... he managed to become downright hated by the fire elemental. He began to recall the events that lead up to the fight and ultimately the break up. He felt burnt out just thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Extinguished

**Authors Note:**

**On to chapter two! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope to be updating every other day due to a hectic work schedule. Any reviews and criticism is appreciated and welcome. If you feel you have lots of say feel free to shoot me a pm. I am currently open to the idea of submissions. If anyone has, any ideas that they would like to see incorporated into the story there is a chance it could very well be used. However, I cannot guarantee that everything submitted will be used. Those who leave ideas in reviews will be looked at first to avoid spam. **

**AND THANK YOU Neverthrive and He23t for the kind words! –Kazuma**

**Chapter 2. Extinguished**

He was outside again. Albeit without his gear, he had left the tree house to walk around and collect his thoughts.

_No point in staying without Jake anyway… too many memories in this house…_ he thought as a frown found its way onto his face.

It seemed so foreign to him to feel this way. For years, the only things important to him were adventures, Jake, and being a hero. It was not until he began to hit maturity did his thoughts even begin to dwell on the idea of being alone and feeling the desire to be loved. To be completely honest he could not even come up with a good excuse why he felt he _needed_ to be loved. It was not as if his life prior till now was bad. Heck, it was downright mathematical! The times when all he needed was his best bro by his side to help kick monster butt was what he was all about.

"You're too young Finn…" he mimicked PB's almost matter of factly manor of speaking almost perfectly, no surprise how many times she shot down his advances over the years. It wasn't her affection and refusing to give him a chance that bothered him anymore. No, he had come to terms with the idea that she would probably never view him as anything more than a friend. No matter how much older he would get she would always be five years older than him. He did not want to admit to himself back then that he was doomed from the start, but he was stupid. He also had hope.

"I was… I am…really blind when it comes to this stuff aren't I," he mustered a small laugh trying to play it off, but it only proved to turn the stinging to a burning pain within his heart.

_Because it's true…_

He couldn't deny that what was exactly what caused him his most recent source of grief.

"Flame Princess…" was all he was able to get out before he choked on fresh tears.

His disheveled blonde hair began to peak its way from his now drooping hat, as if it too could feel the pain and distress the rest of him did. He pulled it off, wiped his face, and sat down under a tree in one fell swoop. With his now exposed neck now receding mark was viewable, a mark much looking like a healing burn.

"It's all Jakes fault for trying to mess with my p biz anyway!" he yelled, as if raising his voice would numb the doubt and guilt that was overwhelming him. He tried to keep this resolve hoping that shifting the blame onto his pal would somehow fix all this gunk that was gumming up his heart. It didn't work. He could never blame his bro for trying so hard just to get him over his depression over PB. And no matter how much he would like to think he was a great hero, it was Jake who gathered the courage to not only find Finn another love interest, but risked his life in the fire kingdom to do so. It wasn't Jake who ruined his and FP's relationship.

He trailed off once again as he absent-mindedly rubbed the healing burn on his neck and closed his eyes to relive it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T THINK WE WILL WORK OUT?" a furious fire elemental demanded. Her flames rising to the point where even the air escaping her mouth blurred with the heat waves it created with her fury.

"F-Flame Princess j-just here me out," he was only able to stutter unable to come up with a good enough excuse to explain why he chose their anniversary as the perfect time to speak to her on the matter. "I-I've been having nightmares," he struggled to find his voice as visions flooded into his mind. "I keep watching you die over and over cause of my foolish decisi-"

"SO IM A FOOLISH DECISION AM I?" she butted in cutting him off. "So what you're telling me is this entire year I dedicated to you was some sort of fool's errand?" she managed to stop screaming but her flames still blazed about and was beginning to catch onto the nearby trees.

_Why did I choose to take her for a walk in in the forest to talk about this?_ He immediately regretted not thinking that through as much as he did on the conversation he felt they needed to have. It had been eating away at his insides ever since she had almost burned through to the center of Ooo.

"Y-You aren't foolish… I am for thinking that loving you could ever end in anything… but this" he managed to get out before a fiery hand slapped him hard across the neck. He figured it was aimed for his face but in her blind frustration, she could not hit her intended mark.

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN LET US GET THIS FAR FINN YOU LIAR!" she was screaming again, but he could see through the rage and fire. In those dark coals she had for eyes, a glimmer that soon evaporated that he could only think could have been a tear. She was beyond angry, beyond sad, beyond anything. She had been betrayed.

_And I am the one who betrayed her…_

"B-because I wanted to love you…" He felt his own tears forming from his aching neck to the built up emotions he had bottled up so well for the past year. He could barely hear his own words as he said them, for they all came out in amongst sobs and pleads for forgiveness. "I-I let my own selfish desires…could my judgment on what was f-fair to you," He could tell from the way her flames only grew brighter that his words were not reaching her.

"I am supposed to be the h-hero…the one who thinks of everyone else first," he cried out as he tried to hide his face with his hat in shame, and to avoid making eye contact with the person who he essentially manipulated for a year to keep his spirits high.

"WHATS YOUR POINT FINN?"

"The point is I knew that romance would cause you to burn through the earth ever since that day we almost died. I stayed with you. I stayed with you not to keep you from being evil. Sure that was a side plus and that's what I tried to convince myself into believing my true intentions were FP…but deep down I know that I really wanted to stay with you because you're the only one that wanted me." He felt his pride, his spirit, his whole sense of self begin to shatter as he forced himself to say what he knew deep down was true.

"I wanted you because I thought you loved me…"

He was busy staring at the dirt, wishing how he could stick his head in a whole and run away from this, from her, from wanting to feel special for reasons he was unsure of himself.

"I stopped loving you when I saw that by doing so…I would destroy you and everyone in Ooo. I am still a hero first FP. To lo- loooo- to _like like_ you would mean that eventually I would kiss you. To kiss you would mean killing you and everyone else."

He clenched his hands into fists as he spoke. "So, I had to stop. I just like you. I thought I... I thought I could _like_ like you. Listen, when I looked at you my brain went all stupid, and I just wanted to hug you. I cannot explain why, but I never felt this way and I wanted us to stay together. I tried to convince myself that we could be together without being intimate, but denying you affection while living off yours is wrong. Risking the planet to feel affection isn't math at all. I can't let anyone get hurt from my act-"

"WELL YOU MANAGED TO HURT ME FINN! GOOD JOB," she let out hiss as she said his name. "I-I was willing to fight, I was willing to defy nature for you Finn…I-I hate you…don't ever talk to me again or I will leave nothing but ash. Like my heart," and with that she turned around and began to leave. A trail of scorched earth and death forest life left behind her. She did not blaze away like when they first met. He could tell she was angry and had the ability and right to rush away with speeds uncatchable by him.

_But I broke her spirit…_


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Just a Problem

**Author's Note:**

**I see that a few people have taken a liking to my story. Thank you very much! I hope to keep pleasing everyone I can. I appreciate reviews and criticism, so if you get a chance feel free to shoot me a PM or review. My main question to everyone reading this far is would you like action later on? Pure fluff and romance? I mean it's still in its early phases and I enjoy writing anything :) **

**Reponses:**

**Wrekage2012- Lol, I am glad you like it. I am mainly trying to focus on drama that any 15 year old boy who is the last of his species would have. :D I am kind of flattered you replied I have been reading your stories just a couple weeks ago xD small word and all right?**

**Thisisagoodname- I am very flattered you feel that way about my writing! I do tend to have a big sense of wanting everything to be as perfect as I can make it before I turn something in. I am sure a couple things will manage their way through but feel free to let me know if you spot something. And I am trying my best to make Finn as believable as I can make him in constraints to his character. I am fighting on just what kind of decisions and feelings would he make that wouldn't be too left field.**

**Radicaldizzytacoz- THANK YOU! AND I LIKE YOUR NAME! (Loves tacos)**

**Saurobaine- indeed I shall.**

**Chapter 3. I'm Just a Problem**

****He sat with his back against the tree for what feel like an eternity. The stars across the sky served to only make his mood worse nowadays. Ever since PB made a point to explain to him that they were basically fires in the sky the idea of fire always lead to him moping about his lost flame. Perhaps that is why he kept his eyes closed so much more recently… He tried to busy his mind by taking in the sounds and smells of his surroundings. To an extent it helped sate his desires and longing. His quest to belong to someone would evaporate from his mind as he felt as his surroundings took him in. By becoming one with nature he could escape being alone with people. He listened as leaves and grass waved amongst the wind. An occasional thunderclap to break an otherwise repeating sympathy of sounds. The sound the bark of the tree would scratch when he would readjust himself against it. He could hear the pattering of footsteps of creatures around him as they hurried about their business. There were a few creatures he could distinguish first. There was something strange about the steps that took a while to sink in. Something that his distractions made him dance around until it was so clear it almost slapped himself in the face.

_There all going the same way. A lot of them._

He opened his eyes to see what he had confirmed with his ears a few moments ago that indeed a thunder storm seemed to be heading his way. He also saw what had the creatures in such a panic and running away. It wasn't rain. Well not the kind that gently splashes your face and ruins your hair. The rain whose gentle pitter patter could sooth you to sleep in slight showers. This rain glimmered in the moonlight and its sound slowly was beginning to reach his ears.

Clink

Clank

Then the sound that always sparked his adventurer instincts. The sound of metal striking metal.

"Knife storm…" he muttered in disbelief. Unable to accept that he allowed himself to miss the signs of an impending knife storm he quickly grabbed his things and tossed his hat back on. He took off running away from the storm following the path he thought the animals from before took hoping it would lead to some sort of shelter. He waited too long however. They were long gone and the approaching knife storm blanketed any hopes of trying to listen to which way they went.

_Think fast Fi- _he was unable to finish the thought as a small dagger sized knife grazed his cheek. Without any hesitation he started running. The adrenaline in his veins was pumping to the max and his sense of direction was useless as he was caught up in trying to stay alive.

_Come on Finn think of something! I don't want to be a Finnkabob tonight! Or is it Finn skewered? GLOB IT FINN FOCUS!_

He was bounding over trees, boulders, anything that was in his way looking for any form of shelter from the metal hail, but nothing seemed safe enough. After a few minutes of running his adrenaline rush was beginning to wear out. That combined with a lack of a proper meal, sleep, and mental health was beginning to result in a very tired Finn.

_I'm really not going to make it. _He was beginning to feel small tears in his arms and legs form as blades began to catch up with him and slice his flesh. While the pain helped him keep going he knew it was only a few moments before his body would give out on him altogether. Then he saw it. A cave near a broken down highway, or so he was told it used to be, was approaching on the horizon.

_Marceline's cave._

"Oh thank Glob!" He yelled with a renewed surge of energy and bounded towards the home of his undead friend. He practically dove inside the boat left there and kicked with all his might and rowed until his arms felt like noodles. He had never been so thankful for the vampire dame to have gotten it for him before. He knew if he had tried to swim across he would clearly have not made it. This was only proven true as blades began completely covering the entrance to the cave he managed to sneak under in time.

"I love you so much right now Marceline," he managed to say until it hit him what he had just said, "AS A FRIEND!" He yelled out between gasps for air. He lay back in the small dingy until he could regain his composure and asses his wounds. He was bleeding but they had just barely sliced his skin. He would live to adventure another day.

_THUD_

It wasn't until the sudden jerk of the boat reaching the shore leading to her house did him finally sat up. His muscles ached and he needed to patch his bleeding cuts up. Sure they weren't deep but it wouldn't help if he bled all over the place. He tied up the boat and looked up at the wooden pink house and headed towards it. He wasn't sure how Marceline would handle a surprise visit under these circumstances, but he was certain she wouldn't turn him down. Ever since he risked his life to save her in the Nightosphere she had been a lot more open with him showing up unannounced.

_Maybe a little too open?_

He shook his head at the thought and smacked himself to make sure it was gone. Marceline was his best friend, aside from Jake of course, but he was family so it's different.

"This is why I hate thinking about relationships; they make me think about things that I want to believe!" he clenched his fists tightly as he despised he would allow his mind to wander fantasies with the radical dame.

"I'm sure that she doesn't like me, it's just my dumb brain trying to get me all worked up again!" He was almost to the door and unaware he was thinking out loud. "Just because you saved her life and she is the most beautiful, down to earth, fun, adventurous, caring girl you know does NOT mean she has a crush on you man!" he sighed and let his hands relax to his sides. "Why am I even thinking about this in the first place?"

"Thinking about what Finn?" he jumped as the cool words brought him back to reality.

Standing in front of him was Marceline the vampire queen with her devilish grin on her face as usual. How she managed to unlock and open the door without him noticing is anyone's guess but he felt his face heat up with embarrassing.

"N-Nothing Marcie! What do you mean haha! I just was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by! He…he" he tried to end with a laugh but clearly was having trouble hiding his nervousness.

"Pfffft Whatever weenie, can't you take a joke?" She brushed her bangs back behind her ear and slowly her grin faded as she took a moment to look him up and down. "Whoa Finn you're not looking so hot what happened? Don't tell me you got caught in the knife storm… the one that was predicted to happen tonight?"

"Oh that was tonight?" he laughed, hoping that she would forget about her question and avoid looking like more of a fool.

"Well yeah Finn, That's why I told you to jam with me tomorrow instead of last night." Her grin returned and her eyes gleamed with dark intentions. "Now are you going to come in and clean yourself up or am I going to have to suck all the oozing blood out of you?" she finished the sentence while bearing her pearl white fangs reassuringly.

"EEP! After you m'lady!"

He knew she would never hurt him, for he had learned about her head games in the past, but the idea of any more awkward questions or situations was not something he was ready for. He was physically exhausted, or was it emotionally? It didn't matter anymore. He was with his best friend and out of the bladed rain, he didn't need anything else right now? …Right?


	4. Chapter 4 - What Am I to You?

**Author's Note:**

**Almost 666 views. Good...Good... Anyhow back on topic. So far it has been a lot of fun writing this and I am glad people are still enjoying it. I was not sure about chapter three but no one has complained yet so I will take that little victory and pocket it. I am still open to suggestions for the future of this story so always feel free to drop a pm or review with your ideas. Now that Marcie has been introduced things should get a lot more emotional. :3 awwwwwwww poor Finn.**

**Reponse:**

**Radicaldizzytacoz- Your name reminds me of a food chain where I love called ChronicTacos. Its owned by Weeman from the show Jackass. xD **

**Something lost- Will do!**

**Apocalyptos- True, I have found it difficult to find real gems lately. Specifically for FinnxMarcie. I understand that not everyone is the same level of writing ability but some seem to just be pushed out without any editing or consideration to becoming out of character. Though if you look hard enough you can always find a nice piece that keeps you reading. I recommend Alicia Vaill. I really enjoy her works so far.**

**Chapter 4. What Am I to You?**

His mind was almost blank as he shambled across her living room until he made his way to her couch. The red leather piece seemed like such a good invitation for his sore body he quickly jumped up to give himself some deserved rest. Bad idea.

"What the math Marcie, I thought we told you this couch sucks," he yelled as the boulder that Marceline had called a couch cracked against his tired body.

The vampire queen only laughed and smiled a toothed grin. "Settle down hero, how many times are you going to forget it's hard to care about silly things like comfortable chairs when I can float?" She said this as she floated upstairs to presumably gather some bandages to patch him up.

He only grumbled in protest as he watched her disappear upstairs unwilling and too tired to continue the futile argument. It has been years since they met and if she was going to get a new one, surely she would have bought one by now.

_Maybe I could get her one? I bet she would like that! Yeah! She would totes like me for tha- _

He caught himself before he got too far into that thought and felt a slight flush form on his cheeks.

_Waa why does it matter if she likes you for it? You only want to get her a new couch so your buns don't feel like they been kicked around all the kingdoms. Yeah that's why! Don't glob things up again... she is your best friend. Right?_

He got so wrapped up in his train of thought again he failed to notice the pale skinned beauty floating inches above his face looking down at him questionably. Over the course of three years she had come to be able to read his thoughts to a certain degree. She could tell when he was troubled and lately she had felt something dwelling within his young heart that was eating away at him. It only grew worse when he and FP got together. She had remained quiet about their relationship because she was hopeful that the fire elemental could fill the void that Bonnibel had left in the poor hero's heart, but he only seemed to grow more distant when she would try to ask how they were doing. She wanted to ask him and help, but she had no place in meddling with his love life. It hadn't exactly worked out the way he wanted the last time she tried to interfere. Even with her good intentions she had gotten him kicked out of the Candy Kingdom. It hurt her to see him in this funk. She wanted to see him bouncing off the walls, running off to save everyone, jamming out with her, and happy. Looking down at him she didn't realize she had been slowly lowering herself closer to his now sleeping face.

_He must have fell asleep. He did get cut up and run all the way here. Finn, why are you in so much pain? Why can't you just see what you have, what you could have?_

"Finn..." she rested her forehead against his and felt the warmth radiating from his living flesh warm her in a way that was unfamiliar to her. It was rare for her to feel anything other than the cold sensation of her undeath. It didn't bother her, but remembering how it felt to be alive, how it felt to having a beating heart brought feelings she would otherwise stash away inside. She had noticed his warmth ever since their first meeting. When she kissed him on the cheek back then she had only meant it playfully in thanks for the fun time they had. Sure threatening to kill him may have been a little much, but hey she wouldn't have really gone through with it she knew. But in that split second when her lips connected with his skin she had felt it for only a moment. Back then it confused her, she had touched plenty of still living mortals before but never had any experience like that. It felt good. Not good like sucking out red until she was full good. Not jamming out some savory tunes on her axe bass guitar good. Just good. She couldn't place it back then, but she finally was able to find a situation that reminded of her perfectly.

_When I was with Ash... before he was such a psycho._

It was true. She hated to admit it. To feel a sense of vulnerability was not something she was proud of, but the times she would fly carrying him, the times she kissed his cheek, when Finn had risked his life for her in the Nightosphere for him. She had felt the same way she had when she had first fallen for Ash. It scared her. The idea that she, the queen of vampires, daughter of the ruler of the Nightosphere was scared. Scared of a feeling that over her thousand-year life on Ooo had only proven to bring her pain and suffering. Her old friend Simon once told her that time heals all wounds. Time had only deepened them and left them to fester. Time had ripped away Simon, her friends over the years as they would die in war and age, and only give her more time to dwell on the pain. She had managed to go five hundred years without them specifically to avoid such attachments and the pain of loss that came with them. Here she was though, resting her head on a boy, a boy who had done more for her than anyone had ever tried in her millennia of immortality thus far.

"You big weenie." She whispered as she stroked his cheek and gently placed her lips on his forehead trying to sooth him as she watched him squirm uncomfortably in his sleep. "Why did you go do this to me?" A small tear formed in her eyes as she stopped floating and gently laid next to him to bundle up against him savoring his warmth. "Why can't I get enough of your touch?" she wrapped her arm around him gently as to avoid waking him and closed her eyes drained from all the emotionally exhausting thoughts she had going through her mind. "Why do you make me so upset just from knowing your in pain Finn, and why wont you tell me what hurts you. I want to help you, you big weenie." She yawned letting her fangs sparkle gently in the remaining moonlight as she rested her head on his chest content with the warmth and closeness they were sharing.

"Don't expect me to be here when you wake up hero, it's not like you and I needed this." She whispered trying to reassure herself that she wasn't desperate to feel his warmth again, desperately hoping that she could give him the same warmth and comfort him through whatever was ailing him.

As the rain passed and Marceline drifted off into a pleasant slumber the house was left with an eerie silence. Only the breath of the two friends could be heard in the house. One breath had becoming faster and more erratic however as the minutes passed by.

Finn had been awake the entire time.

**DRAMA BOMBS EVERYWHERE :D feel free to pm or review. I would love to get your opinons or questions answered. i also have aim. so if you want to chat about the story,myself, or w/e you want drop me your screenname and we can work something out. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Feelin' Good

**Author's Note:**

**Five chapters in and we have reached over a thousand views! Thank you very much for your interest in my story! A warning to all my readers. Though I will do my best to update daily. Weekends are very busy for me and are the only time where I may lag it in delivering any new content. I apologize in advance. In other news, I am asking anyone who has the time and is willing to help me out with something. I would love to get a drawing done for a cover for this story. If you would like to work something out with me please PM me. If you like, if you talk to me before hand perhaps I can even work something out commission wise. Enough business let's move on!**

**Responses:**

**Apocalyptos- : I am glad that things are getting a little better as I settle into this. I tend to write my work in one sitting. Leaves me questioning if I should go back and make things better or what I could have done differently.**

**Sauronbaine- I MADE A FREIND! YOU AIM ME NOW! XD JK that is o.o unless you are mah friend! And indeed I shall! Can't stop this ride that quickly now can I! **

**Radicaldizzytacoz- I know right? I want to really capture that side of him that I am sure must linger in that poor boy's head. It must be hard being the only human and being known as a hero and little else. :D let's see if that review number doesn't start jumping soon! XD I wish I could draw. I always have that problem where my brain sees something awesome but my hand just goes derp you wanted starfish?! No hand...i wanted a Finn backpack...i don't even?..**

**Neverthrive- Hopefully not overwhelming for anyone :D glad you like how I handled it so far. I will do my best to do so good sir!**

**Anon- DONT STOP BELIEEEEEVINNG! I'm sorry Journey was on when I originally read that. :D I hope to keep you coming back good anon.**

**Chapter 5. Not Feelin' Good**

A icy wind repeatedly brushed against Finn's neck gently making his hairs stand up on end. This cool touch of air was not from any draft, but from the breath of a sleeping undead queen. His awesome hat was no shield against her gentle touch that escaped her as she slept. Her breath was smooth, calm, and relaxed. Complete opposite of the young boy's who had barely been able to keep himself from hyperventilating. He felt awkward. He felt cramped. He felt confused.

_What the Math is going on? Did she just? Did she just say? Glob in the sky why are you playing with me like this! This is just a joke right? Yeah that must be it! She is just a radical dame playing mind games! She always does this even when I first met her! Though, she never played like this before...She knows what I've been through with Bubblegum. She is always messing with my brain and junk. But never like this! She even tried to help me go out with PB. Why would she joke like this? What if it's not a joke? GLOB IT ALL!_

His mental screams and curses did little to relieve himself from the awkward feeling of the vampire's cold body pressed against his own. He had been kissed before sure, even hugged. Heck he was even close on going on tier three with FP, but it never felt this...

_Natural..._

Through all his attempts at trying to unravel the mystery of his best friends intentions he had almost overlooked it. Her smiling face as it buried itself against him. How happy she looked pressed up against him.

_How warm she feels against me._

The warmth confused him. Although her heart no longer beat, where their bodies connected a small comforting feeling surged into him. He tried to fight against it and refused to allow himself to give into the temptation that the comfort offered him.

_It's just a game! I can already see it now. Gotcha weenie! Made you blush didn't I weenie! Why would you think we were more than friends? Hopeless romantic as always huh Finn?_

In his mind all he could hear was the teasing. The joking, cruel, sure to follow laughter that would be followed by her fanged smile as she tore into him.

_Maybe... maybe she has messed with me all along? What if this whole thing was one big mind game? She tells me we can't ever be more than friends, but we can go on a date as long as there is no tongue? Why say no tongue in the first place? Doesn't that means we would kiss at one point? Why did she kiss me to thank me for a fight? I punched her! I couldn't punch PB and get a kiss! Then she kisses me when I failed going to the movies with Bubblegum. How was a kiss going to make me feel better about losing a chance with the girl of my dreams? _He was getting angry. He felt his fists clench and his muscles tighten as the possibility of his entire friendship being nothing more but a joke where his feelings were the punch line. It began to boil as pent of combinations of frustration, depression, and helplessness finally began to catch up with him once again.

"I trusted you Marcie," he barely managed to whisper as he gathered the nerve to look down at her and stare. Stare at the girl who had his emotional vault slowly cracking until he slowly lost his grip on himself and his sanity. Then he felt it. As if she could sense his distress in her sleep she had reached out. Reached out and pulled him unconsciously into a hug. And though she could not say a word the warmth radiating from her spoke for her. Her embrace dreadfully pleading with him begging him to listen.

_Know you're not alone._

With the simple act of her holding him. She had managed to tell him what he had searched for. Praying to Glob to deliver to him since he felt the way he did. It scared him.

_I'm messing everything up! I'm questing the loyalty of my friends! I'm questioning Marceline! The girl who risked her life to save me and Jake from those stupid ghosts who tried to kill us. The girl who kept her dad from sucking out my soul! The one who tried to show me how great I was even when Bubblegum didn't want anything to do with me the way I want. She has always been there and for a moment I felt like I hated her! But now what?! Now I am supposed to feel and remember all the things she did nice for me! Make me change my mind and force some feeling that probably isn't even there to begin with? Is it just another mind game? Does she care? Do I care? Why do I care if she cares? Why do I care if she doesn't? _

He couldn't handle it anymore. His fifteen year old heart was breaking down. Shutting down from too many doubts. Too many uncertainties. Too many questions he didn't want to know the answers to but couldn't get out of his mind. So he cried. He didn't care if Jake might notice and barge in kicking the door down. If anything he wanted his brother to swoop in and save him. Save him from this situation and stop him from questioning everything. He wept silently, not wanting to disturb the vampire. Even if he had to deal with his inner demons and struggles. Even if he couldn't tell where he wanted to stand with her or anyone for that matter. He didn't want her to suffer when he knew she probably did nothing to deserve it. His hero code wouldn't let him toss his problems towards someone else.

So he just cried. He felt his tears slid down his face and soaked into the bottom of his hat as it tried it's best to help keep any sense of dignity he had left. He wasn't sure if he cared about it anymore. It was almost an hour before he finally succumbed to his fatigue and emotional exhaustion. He had emptied out his heart for now and drifted off with a tear and a frown on his face. He was unable to feel the small drop against him that fall. The small tear that had formed and fell onto his body that was not his own. A tear from a radical vampire. Who seemingly unconsciously wept for him, with him. They stayed like that the rest of the night. With the young hero unaware of just how tightly he clung to her while he slept. And how she had clung back just as tight. As if their bodies had understood. Understood just how much he needed her to be there for him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fighting My Way Back

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry bout the delay but you know how it is. Work and what not. Rather be able to sit down and chill rather than force something out at ten in the evening. Still no offers on any drawings yet. PLEASE I BEG YOU! I WILL DO A LITTLE DANCE IF I MUST! That's about it for now I think. I love all the love this has been shown so far. But remember don't pull any punches! Something bothers you let me know! I'll do my best to work on it! **

**NEW SECTION! Music listened to while writing this chapter. Think of this as a window into my brain and how it works. :P**

**Fi's Farewell – Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword**

**Responses:**

**Wrekage2012- indeed all the awwwwww. **

**He23t- Lets melt some hearts! Even those who don't beat.**

**Radicaldizzytacoz- Is it funny that I ended up laughing from your comment and then was put into a similar situation with my family? xD What's so funny? Oh I made an awkward situation for someone about my derp starfish hand. Oooookay then son. You mentioning music actually had me realize I tend to listen to songs that fit the mood of the chapter. Hence me going to add a song of the chapter starting from now. Take it how you will guys!**

**Iam alejandro- what happens is drama. Drama bombs blowing up everywhere. :D here is your next fix my friend!**

**Apocalyptos- It's a bad habit I have had for a while. In my creative writing classes in college they assign a 15 page short story that I always tend to write in one night in one sitting. They always seem to like them and get high remarks. But it leaves me questioning myself which is a bad habit I have to break. It did feel a bit short to me. I tend to shoot past 1000k words per chapter, but I did intend for it to feel jumbled up. Like Finn's mind is going around like mad trying to make sense of what is going on. I am not sure if I conveyed it that well. Thanks for the heads up!**

**Anon princess- is that you anon?!**

**Yagger- Thank you for the kind words! Hope to keep you coming back for more!**

**Akoanghari- do you know how many times I butchered your name trying to speak it outloud! Thanks brah! I hope to keep it that way :)**

**Chapter 6: Fighting My Way Back**

Finn felt warm. Really warm, the kind of warm during the winter night and he had just wrapped himself in a freshly dried blanket. He savored it. It cuddled against his body in just the right way that he surrendered himself to it. Unknowingly being reassured that he wasn't alone. That his doubts would only prove to pry him from this new found warmth. He tried to bury himself further into the radiating heat until he felt something off about it. It was squishy, curvy, and breathing next to his ear.

"What the Math!" he exclaimed in surprised. He was ready to freak out into a cover of Jake's scream song until he was able to gather his senses enough to realize where the intruding breath was coming from. A thin, pale skinned form was lying beside him. Embracing him with what appeared quite some might. Her face buried against his cheek for comfort. The expression on her face however was calm and serene. Making the adventurer that the comfort she was showing wasn't for her own sake, but for his. As if in her slumber she was trying her best to console him. He couldn't help but stare in awe as she remained peaceful despite all the commotion and fidgeting he had made only a few moments ago. He looked at her raven black hair and how it perfectly wrapped around the two of them as if it was a makeshift comforter. As if it was trying to provide him with another form of embrace.

_Marceline… Why is she here! Oh yeah…I fell asleep last night with her. Last night…_

He let himself remember the occurrences of last evening and tried to figure out how it had ended like this. The despising of himself, the knife storm, running to Marcie's, and her proclamations of admiration, her kissing him and holding him close. A sweat drop formed on the young boy's face as he fell back into his mind once again. Trying to figure out just what the beautiful girl beside him had meant by her words. He felt guilty from allowing himself to question her loyalty to him last night.

"I'm sorry Marcie. I'm sorry for thinking even for a second you wanted to clog up what was left of this gummed up heart of mine." He whispered as he found to resolve to gently stroke the sleeping beauty's face. "Sorry I gone junked everything up and got you involved." He sighed and tried to relax his mind from wandering to far once again. He hated how weird he got when he started thinking this much. How much it hurt when he focused on how everything seemed to work against him. How it ruined all the relationships he had.

"Jake, Jake doesn't count. He's my bro and would love me no matter what. Looks like the only one who I haven't globbed up with is you Marcie," he murmured realizing how much he had let his doubts control his actions. "Aside from all the lady friend stuff my life has been pretty awesome. I kick evil's butt all the time. I save princesses, heck I even saved the world, twice! I don't know why this is bringing me down so much. If I didn't let these thoughts dwell up in my brain and mess with my p biz things would be a hell of a lot more math."

He could only let out another sigh but was broken out of it as he felt the grip she had around him tightened slightly. He froze for a few moments in hesitation unsure if the vampire queen had been awake the whole time or had been awoken by his ramblings. When she refused to respond or move and the soft breaths returned he resolved that she was still asleep. Her smile had not faded and only seemed brighter. As he stared at it he couldn't decide why it had seemed to bright all of a sudden. If it was due to her being genuinely happy or just the light reflecting off her fangs. It didn't matter at the moment. It only seemed to intensify the warmth he felt coming from her and sparked a revelation inside of him.

"I-I'm glad for one thing about all this moping and thinking I've done," he fought against the stutter but could only do so by looking away and biting his lip. "If I hadn't I probably wouldn't feel this warmth right now. I-it's really nice. Like I want to melt against it and until I burn."

_Speaking of burn…_

He felt his face flush crimson and the heat from his cheeks was becoming blatantly obvious to him. He couldn't help it though, this warmth was almost suffocating. But it felt so inviting and at the same time foreign to him. He felt uncomfortable yet, at the same time couldn't bear to pull away from it. It made no sense to him. She was cold; she had no heart beat to pump the warm blood to her body any longer. There was no reason he could think of for her body and embrace to be exuding this much heat into him. He shook the idea and continued from his previous train of thought.

"I-It's not like I planned for you to hug me or nothing! Don't get the wrong idea! I mean you're really math and awesome! You sing and you really get me Marcie. But I never would want to do this with you normally!" he exclaimed while his words became quicker and quicker as he became lost in embarrassment and confusion. He was out of breath and panting unable to look at her anymore out of self-pity. He couldn't understand this situation and all the thinking in the world couldn't explain to him why she felt so warm to him. Why he was enjoying every second of it despite him having no idea what she had meant last night. And what he meant to her.

No sooner had he said those last few words did he notice once again the warmth. It was fading. It wasn't the blazing comforting inferno that had him begging for more like a puppy who had been ripped away from its first steak. It felt distant and protected. As if somebody had built a solid wall suddenly separating him from the source of happiness he had been feeding off of.

Looking back at the vampire he noticed her smile was gone. Her embrace while still tight and comforting seemed to demand it rather than give it as it had been prior. His heart began to sink as a tear formed in her eyes and began to fall quietly down her pale-blue face. As he went to reach and wipe it away she turned away from it.

"Why wouldn't you Finn?" her eyes opened slowly with some effort. As if she did not want him gazing into her onyx black eyes and see what they were screaming on the inside. "Why wouldn't you be able to be close to me?" She had let go of him at this point and almost forced herself up away from him. "What is it that Bonnibel and Flame chick had that I don't huh?"

_How long has she been awake? How much did she listen in on? Was this all a game? Did she know I would keep talking? What does she want me to say? Why does she care about PB and FP all of a sudden? I thought she said we were friends! That she didn't want to date me! Then again…why would she say all that junk last night if she didn't? If she didn't care? Oh glob somebody help me!_

"Well hero! Why do you notice and run after girls who always hurt you! When the only one who didn't spend their time stepping on your heart sat here alone! And helped you try to be with those girls even! What am I to you Finn!" she blurted out between choked back tears. "Why do you only cry and talk to me about other girls! Why can't you talk to me about what is really bothered you! What makes you cry at night and keep trying even when everyone around you knows you should stop! Why can't you notice I'm trying to help you Finn!" She was acting with more emotion then he had ever seen before. She had always been so secretive and reclusive with things like this before. She didn't even talk about Ash or her father directly without him digging into her. So why now? Why the hurt to him not wanting more from her?

_What if she…what if she meant it when she said…Oh no, I did it again. I ruined something else I held precious to me! Why can't I just like a girl without all this! Why do I always make myself alone in the end!_

He was crying again. More than he had last night. It wasn't soon before it had become a flowing sob that had managed to get Marcie to calm down. She was speechless and looked at Finn with remorse. He couldn't understand why she stopped yelling at him. He deserved it. He always deserved it. He always managed to mess things up and break people's hearts. He had pushed away her inviting warmth. Something she had made potentially at risk by exposing it to him. There was no mind game with this act; she had only tried to show him what he was missing. At least, that's what he hoped the warmth had meant. He still wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Finn…" she floated towards him and clung to him ashamed for having snapped at him and laying so much on him when she knew how much he already had on his plate. She tried to rest her head against him as she ran her hands up his hat and gently pulled it off messing with his flowing golden locks. "I'm sorry."

But her actions were lost on him now.

He sat there across from her broken and miserable. He wished the warmth was back. That he could escape into its caring embrace again and hide from all this. He fought hard to find his way around the wall that had separated him from it before. But a new one was standing in its place. Even if Marceline had managed to once again open it up for him to see. His doubt had built another one. A stronger one that he was not sure how to plow through. It had only one way to shatter it, and he didn't like it. He would have to talk. To talk about everything he wanted to keep to himself. To confront his fear stronger then how he fought against his fear of the ocean. The fear of being alone. He wanted to feel that warmth again though, the warmth that was calling out his name and promised he would be alright if he just gave into it. He wasn't sure if it was her head pressed into his or the relaxing gestures of her hands exploring his head holding him close. But it gave him enough nerve to find his voice and look up at the vampire queen.

"M-Marcie I…"


	7. Chapter 7 - Dream of Love

**Author's Note:**

**Lucky number seven yay! In unrelated news, I have ordered a Finn backpack from amazon. Sooooo if someone decides to draw me an awesome picture or two, dancing dressed as Finn may occur. :P I found this chapter a little hard to write. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know ^.^**

**Song listened to while writing: What hurts the most - Cascada**

**Responses:**

**Radicaldizzytacoz – yes. Yes I would do a silly dance. - has no concern over self-image. I am happy I brought that level of emotion to you. :D means I am doing something right.**

**Sauronbaine – I don't want to be a butthead! Seems I should continue! :)**

**Anon princess – Marceline showing her emotions oh my! Hehe**

**1nd1g0 – I am a wizard. I have the magic power to control someone's mind. So far it only seems to work on myself though :( ALL THE FEELS! :3**

**Iam alejandro – of course have some more feels n pretty words!**

**Apocalyptos – I imagine Marceline holding onto a cliff then going pffft oh yeah I can fly xD appreciate the feedback. I will try to work that out once I get a day off from work. Here is hoping I iron out all the kinks! **

**Genericperson – queen of mind games :3 would be no fun if she was asleep. Hope you like it even more as it goes on!**

**He23t - *Gunther puts on a skyrim helmet* more epic time!**

**Chapter 7 – Dream of Love**

"M-Marcie I…" he was stuttering and felt a cold sweat begin to soak his awesome hat. He was still conflicted inside. He felt his mind screaming at him to just run away and avoid any more pain. His mind flashed back all the memories of hurt, betrayal, and loneliness using any means necessary to just get him out of that cave and as far away from the upset vampire. Away from her onyx eyes that seemed to peer into his very soul and tear down every sense of security he had tried to muster against her emotional advances. He knew it would be easier to turn around and high tail it out of there back to the tree-house and hide, but the warmth…

_Move…Move! I have to move! Move glob it! Why am I still here? Marceline, why are you making my brain and my heart fight each other and junk. Why can't I move? I-It's the warmth. Even from here I can feel it. It's faint. Hidden? Is she holding it back? Or is it I just unable to see it? The warmth… just let me feel its touch one more time. Please. Please brain just let me feel it one more time and make sure it's real. That I'm not going crazy! _

He lifted his head just enough that the concerned vampire was in view. He looked at her face, how its shape was full of sorrow and regret. Regret for liking him? Regret for yelling at him? He couldn't tell; he didn't care as long as she would stay here with him and offer him that comforting heat just one more time.

"Finn… I-I'm sorry, if you want to leave I understand." The vampire queen had begun to release her grasp of him and with what appeared to be a single tear pulled ever so slightly away from him. It was not her place to force something that was not there and unwelcome. "J-Just forget I said anything."

"No Marceline wait!" he practically screamed unaware of his body leaping into action.

He had dove into her, pinning her back on the couch burying his head into her chest, trying to search for that warmth, pleading with his body to release it onto him. He somehow during the impulsive tackle managed to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her further into him.

"Don't leave me…" He couldn't help but look down trying his best to avoid eye contact and prevent any more spontaneous outbursts of his.

He was terrible at speaking to ladies; he had known this since he began caring about their affections. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, that he was better with his actions then his mouth hole. He tried his best to press himself into her closing his eyes while breathing in her scent which had previously escaped his notice. He couldn't help but think he must look like a total weenie as she could surely call him, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was finding that spark and igniting it back into that welcoming inferno he had felt before.

"F-Finn," she was unable to process exactly what was happening, but she did not push away his swift hold he had on her. She simply surrendered herself into it and brushed her cheek against his head while returning to her gentle stroking through his hair. Albeit with a renewed sense of urgency, begging the young hero to open up to her. Trying her best to show him that she wanted nothing more than to be able to savor the moment between them. "I know you have things going on in your head right now that you just aren't telling me. Or anyone else for that matter. We both know you can be a weenie, but you are _my_ weenie. So talk to me. Please Finn…" she had finished her request with a quick but gentle kiss against his forehead. As her lips connected against his exposed skin he shivered at her cool caress and for if only a second, he had felt it inviting him back in.

He knew what he had to do now. The only thing that would keep him, them, away from enjoying that feeling of security was his own walls. A wall locked by himself when he refused to be open with her. The wall that had been forged to avoid to spilling out his heart guts out to her and involve her in his pitiful attempts at a form of romance. He had the key to this door just like how he had the one to the magically sealed door of the door-lord.

_The truth._

"Marceline…" he forced his eyes open to meet hers and found him staring into them. He gazed deeply with the hopes of reassuring himself of her sincerity before he broke down the last of his defenses. He was greeted by her flickering dark eyes, which seemed to now burn with the same warmth that their bodies shared before. A fire that kept her from speaking, yet kept her at attention to whatever he felt necessary to ease his plight. With a final sigh he gave into his dream of l-lo of liking someone a lot and found his voice.

"Marceline, I don't know how long… or even why it bothers me so much. I feel alone. I have for some time now. It started to hit me around the time I first met you. I realized I am the only one. For years I always thought what they called me "Finn the human" was totally radical and awesome. That's all it was to me, just a title. It wasn't until a while before I found Susan and the Hyooman tribe that I realized just how real that title was to me Marcie. I am Finn thee human. The only one left on this whole planet! I have no relatives, no friends, and no one. Yeah Jake is my brother and I love him. But I am not a magical dog Marceline. I am not made of candy, fruit, lumps, or any of that other stuff." He had been unconsciously tightening his grip around her and had begun to gently sob. This was something he had not brought with anyone. Not Jake, PB, no one. Something that had haunted his dreams and thoughts for years. A fear that was locked away within another lock within his most guarded fears inside his guts.

"It's like I am in an ocean with only myself. No fish, no people, not even anyone who would mourn my death." He had seen her raise her head in protest but cut her off before she could start putting a finger on her lips. "I am a hero Marcie, but do you know why I even started? I try to keep convincing myself it's just because I don't want anyone hurt. That it was because of how as a child I was left cold, alone, and defenseless, but it goes beyond simply making sure no one goes boom boom with no one to help.

Marceline had to fight herself to bite her tongue and allow the boy to continue. She knew he was overlooking important things, but perhaps letting it out first was for the best. She could only stroke his hair and offer him her company through it all.

"Even when I was born, I was alone Marceline. I was a baby left alone in a forest with no family. If it wasn't for my Mom stopping and picking me up I would be dead Marcie. But she only picked me up because she felt bad for me. Not because I belonged to her or her family. They grew to love me but I was never truly one of them. As a hero people respect you. They treat you like they care about you and invite you to dances, parties, and speak nicely to you. It made me feel good for a while. I saved families, rescued kingdoms, helped others lose the things that I never had. They reward you then move on. It's always the same cycle every time now. PB gets captured or needs something evil slain. I go out and risk my life to save her. Then what? In the end I get told that I can go home now. That I am a silly boy and that I have to stop acting weird. Is it weird that I want to belong to something? To someone? Why is my worth only meaningful when something is going wrong? Why do I get rewarded with a kiss then shunned when I want more? I am the last of my people and if I die alone so does my people. Will anyone care that the last human died? Or move on to other things? Oh Finn the great hero is dead, now who will save us? That is what I see happening Marcie. I just wanted something I could hold onto. Something special that I could always smile about in the end. Even if we argued until we wanted to kick each other in the buns. Someone that cared about Finn. Not Finn the human, Finn the hero, and not the attention of princesses who only notice me as I save their butts." He silently screamed.

Grief of admitting every lingering doubt bottled up inside tore at his very core. He felt guilty, guilty for expected that form of reward when he had modeled himself as a good and noble hero. He was in the end just a boy. A boy who wanted to experience something real, enough to distract him from his very own existence. His life was a double edged sword now. He could no longer enjoy the wonders of the world without thinking about how he would be the last one of his kind to ever feel such joy. See the sights that he could see. Feel the passion of love he could feel, if he could ever find that…

He was shaking in her arms leaving her with enough anguish to rival her own thousand year life on this earth. She had Simon and a real father. She had known her mother even if only for a short while. He had never known his true family. His origins or had anyone he could relate to. She had watched him with futile efforts try to woo the girls of his affection only to repeatedly get shot down. She understood the pain of loss. Being immortal was not without its consequences. Yet, she would always remain and was able to find a place to belong if she truly thought about it. This boy, this young hero in her arms could never have that comfort. Risking his life for people who he knew would never see him as anything more than a righteous hero, but choosing to do it anyway because he knew it was the right thing to do. It's a burden unjustly thrust upon his shoulders and was slowly aging him beyond his years. She had an eternity to be eighteen and grow up as she saw fit. While the fate of the world continually depending on this young boy who dealt with death since he was old enough to swing a sword. She had watched him bleed for others without asking for a single piece of gold in return. Take on the enemy of life as we know it the Lich without question. But she knew he silently pleaded with the world to help him find his place in it. A place she felt she could give him.

"You don't have to be alone, stop acting crazy… and look at what you have." She lowered her face slowly towards his watching as he was too distracted in his tears and thoughts to notice her advancing towards him.

"A-and what exactly do I have Marcie?" he asked genuinely, hoping she could help give some form of insight that he overlooked. Like a helpless lost child who had lost his mother he clung onto her with his face buried into her letting his hair soak in his tears as well as her grey tank top. He felt her smooth hand gently stroke his chin before lifting it up to what he thought would be to look into her eyes for support.

"You have me…" the vampire moved her hands slowly from his hair to better wrap around the young boys neck pulling him into a passionate kiss leaving him no time to react or get out any smart remark he may have had.

He was literally speechless and once again to his great disbelief was unable to think. Unable to think of the aching his brain gave his heart guts he submitted into the lip lock. He felt the heat instantly flow from her lips into his body and he almost went limp in her arms. His mind tried only for a brief second to argue against allowing himself to open up to potential tragedy. However, the warmth and his hearth shushed his dumb brain and kicked it repeatedly until the only thing left to feel was the blaze kindled by the intimacy he had longed for.


	8. Chapter 8 - Love and Truth

**Author's Note:**

**I have had a couple people express interest in drawing for this story! Let's hope for tons of awesomeness and creativity from them! I would like to ask for a bit of feedback here guys. Should this be one rather long story? Or a series? If so explain why! I am certainly open to all ideas. I will also be producing some off topic one shots later this month. So feel free to give those a look once they are posted! Thanks for all the love so far!**

**Song of the Chapter: Mashup by FourLeafBlueBanana45 on youtube. Brick, Airplanes, Misery Business, and All I Wanted. What more do you want! **

**Responses: **

**Sauronbaine – THE WAIT IS OVER! :)**

**ThePossume – I hope the wall was able to take it! Or you punched it and a heart shaped hole was left. **

**Something lost – Indeed I shall, in fact how about you tell me how long it should be? I will consider it.**

**Radicaldizzytacoz – here is to a lot more awesomeness! I appear to have to dance for you sometime! xD**

**Iam alejandro – 8 chapters now! :D I am debating wither or not this story needs a dose of action. If I do decide to make a trilogy or series I would probably wait until then so I can get the foundation of their relationship canon so I can mess with other ideas and not have to worry about people questioning their love. As for having fun with each other. I have no idea at the moment xD**

**MadE – I always question myself on how well I handle that. The language is a lot different from my normal vocabulary I use in my college writing but I am happy with how it is so far. I couldn't write a serious adventure time story without just a "little" humor into it. I want to capture that feel the show has where even with all the dark under and over tones it has it always manages to bring you back to a smile on your face. Hey anything you would like to do would be awesome. What I may do is if I get a lot of really awesome work I may make a deviant art specifically to show off any cool fan art that finds its way to me. If you got time and a scanner I say why not give it a shot!**

**Apocalyptos – Would you believe that was the part that I had trouble with for the longest? I really wanted to pour out the poor boy's soul without being to preachy. Thanks!**

**He23t – how deep shall the rabbit hole go? :O**

**TNBCcrazed – If pen ward ever decided to look this over and do that. I think my brain would explode. WHY CANT HE SEE THEY NEED TO LOVE EACH OTHER! **

**Chapter 8 – Love and Truth**

He had no idea how long it had been since he had dove into the inferno of passion. Was it minutes, hours, days? That junk didn't matter right now. What mattered was the alien tongue that was exploring his mouth and wrestling against his own. He had no experience with this at all and felt himself awkwardly submit to everything due to his lack of knowledge. He had found the warmth once more and was not about to allow his lady skills, or lack thereof, to distance from the blazing fire of love the vampires touch exuded. He was so wrapped up in the moment and prying into his own mind to understand just how the stunning vampire had him feeling such desperation and longing. It wasn't until he noticed his starvation of oxygen that he broke away from the epic battle their tongues had been engaged in. Gasping for air he could still feel the radiation of heat on his lips, tongue, heck his entire face. He looked longingly at Marceline whose only response with a sly fanged grin and a slow trace of her fingertips over his chest.

"What's wrong hero, too much for the mighty Finn to handle?" she cooed teasingly as she let out a soft chuckle. It seemed different then her usual sarcastic tone he had grown accustomed to dealing with before. It seemed almost happy, playful even.

Feeling his face flush with the combined influence of her jest and the recent events cover her face redder then one of Marceline's strawberries he growled back in protest. "No way! I-I just needed some air so I wouldn't die!"

"You must be really new to this…your supposed to breathe through your nose you big weenie." She flashed her smirk before allowing it to soften into something much for suiting for showing someone whose life you would risk anything for. She reached around his neck and gripped her fingers into his hair while slowly learning towards his neck teasing him with her gentle breath.

"M-Marcie!" he had begun to pant profusely and could only think of returning the embrace settling with placing his arms around her waist and pulling her in tighter trying to provoke another make out session with the radical dame only to be turned down as she focused her attention on licking her snake tongue up and down his sensitive neck.

"Something wrong? Cause the way your acting doesn't exactly scream stop." She let out a soft giggle that took Finn aback if only for a moment. He had never heard such a sincere and true expression of content escape those lips. Those soft lips who had released a snake like appendage which he was sure would baste his neck in the wet heat that had grown almost uncomfortable to the point where he was squirming and grasping tightly into the folds of her shirt.

"Marcie I love you!" he shrieked just short of a scream as he found his body beg her with every fiber of its being to continue showing him what he had overlooked for so long. But he didn't get that. In fact in a matter of seconds the source of burning heat had left and he opened his eyes in fear it was once again escaping his grasp. "Marcie no…please don't stop…" he pleaded and tried to scoot closer to the undead object of his few found affections only for her to push him away gently but firmly.

"No Finn, look…we have to talk," before she could continue Finn felt a surge of panic spread throughout his body and had a hand placed over his mouth before he had a moment to respond. "Stop worrying you big weenie and listen." A rare moment of seriousness and urgency shown on her face. He tried to place the expression but the best he could come up with was the one Jake would have when scolding him or giving him a life lesson. Yet, he noticed her eyes didn't have that flare of temper or annoyance that Jake's would have had. They still had that warmth and depth that drove him to feeling absolutely bombastic! He settled down and when he looked like he wouldn't jump up and freak out she continued after a gentle sigh.

"I like you Finn, I like you a lot. More than a lot if that little hero brain of yours hasn't already figured out. You saved my life more than once, got my guitar back from my crazy dad, risked your alignment to get me out of the Nightosphere, and most precious to me is how even with all my mind games you still are here for me. You have been my first true friend in over five hundred years Finn. You had me thinking how being with you would be pretty great. But you just got out of your relationship with that fire hazard didn't you?" He looked down and away from her suddenly hit again with the memory of his failed attempt at happiness. It wasn't too soon though that a tender hand lifted his chin and forced him to look into her eyes before being pecked softly on the lips. He snapped out of it almost immediately and nodded in acknowledgement trying to speak knowing he could glob up everything if he did. "You were all over Bonnie for years, how many times did you come to me asking for help or advice? You knew just how much I and she dislike each other Finn. Even if your attempt at getting us to be buds again was sweet and all, it isn't like we were going to change our opinions of each other every night. But here I was working with you and showing you what you wanted to know to try to get her. That didn't work out to well did it?"

Her question was met with a tear he managed to keep from falling but nodded.

"Jake told me about the night he went out to find you a rebound. Don't even try to tell me otherwise Finn. I have been around longer than that dog you call a brother. He wouldn't tell this to you to your face, but Finn you used her as a rebound. And that's why we have to talk about this. I have been here for you when no one else has. Done things for you that would bring shame to the title of Vampire queen. I told you how I thought you were pretty great. I wanted you to see that you shouldn't have to change to get a girl to like you. And when I said that you couldn't see that those words meant I liked you, you butt. You didn't come to me when you were crying that night Finn. That hurt, a lot more then I would like to admit. You said you basically loved her the same night you met her and all she did was slap and yell at you. I am sorry but even if you tried to explain I don't think you could convince even yourself I am wrong on that one. That has me scared Finn, really scared. It makes me question how you actually feel for me right now. What if I pour out my heart and let you in, only to find out I am just another rebound to you. I am a thousand years old. If I tell you I like you I damn well mean it Finn. You're just a boy who is barely going through this the first time. I don't mean it like that brainlord Bonnibel did. I don't mean it in bad way. It's just you don't know what you're feeling because you never got to feel it before and learn. Love and truth is completely different Finn. Until tonight did you even think about me this way?"

_She's right…_ he had been sitting at her trying to take in everything she had been telling him but couldn't find the nerve to defend himself. He couldn't.

_I never even though of kissing her until just now… What if I don't actually care about her the way she has about me this whole time? Glob darn it what if I just hurt her like FP! Think Finn think! What does she mean to you!_

"I let myself get caught up in the emotion Finn. The only way I am able to protect myself is by keeping it inside. Sometimes I sing about it and it helps, but I am not exactly one to parade my emotions and let someone else hurt me the way Ash did. But seeing you broken like that Finn, it tore at me. I probably wasn't ever planning on telling you this. I mean I kind of hoped one day you would just open up your eyes and see me. Maybe then I could tell you and be comfortable with it. The closest I ever got to admitting it was when I hinted you could kiss me back on our "date" at the movies. I didn't say you couldn't… just no tongue." She sighed unable to keep the smallest of frowns spread upon her lips at the painful memory.

He quietly cursed at himself remembering how big of an idiot he had acted and simply allowed the vampire to continue trying to figure out just what she meant to him.

"That big of a hint and all I got was this stupid confused on your face Finn. I don't know how much more obvious I could have been. Now you are professing your newfound love for me and you can't even answer me. I don't want your pity or your rebound affection. I just want the truth Finn. And if the truth is that you do actually care about me. Well you already got a glimpse at that." She managed a small chuckle before lowered her voice into a more serious tone. "Just remember though Finn, you're not the only one who feels alone in this world" She bit her lip and avoided eye contact with the hero.

"I-I feel…" He struggled to look inside himself and find the answers that she asked…_deserved…_ to hear. He had already broken down all his walls. Opened up his vault of fears and had spilt his heart guts. But he couldn't figure out how he felt about the gorgeous girl sitting there in front of him. The only thing he knew for sure was the warmth that she made him feel inside. The sense of desperation and longing when he had believed it to have been gone forever. The inability to stop her from keeping him in a helpless situation where he was powerless. It was different than when he was after Peebles. He _wanted_ to be with PB.

_With Marcie…_

"Marcie I feel that I love you. I want to say something to you and I refuse to make it fake. I don't know if that's what you wanted to hear. But there is this scorching feeling I get when you're near me. When you touch me now I get all this junk inside screaming at me not to let go. I can't breathe right and my brain turns all mushy. I can't promise that I know exactly what this is. But this is something I have never felt before with anyone else. Not PB, Flame princess, anyone. You said I don't know feelings because I haven't gotten a chance to yet right?"

He slowly scooted closer to her and reached out grasping her hand and holding it to his chest.

"If you feel the same heat then I do, then why don't you tell me what I am feeling?"

She couldn't hold back a growing smile and he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful in this world. The way her black hair framed her face, the way her fangs glistened in the light like a newly polished sword and how she didn't make him act like anything other than himself.

"Well Finn, assuming you're not a complete psycho like Ash, I guess that means you actually care about me you weenie."

He pulled her into his chest and crashed his lips against her without warning eager to explore her mouth how she had his not too long ago. He felt her resist at the sudden intrusion but surrender herself like he had and he knew that she was his. It was a strange feeling that he couldn't quite place. It was like he had just achieved an awesome victory, but she wasn't a prize that could just be handed to him. It was more like he found a part of him that was missing, and she was the one who allowed him to be whole again. He jerked his head and gave her a ridiculously wide grin and asked.

"So does this mean we are an item now huh Marcie?" his excitement was almost enough to make her sick but she only laughed and pecked his cheek gently, much to his dismay.

"Totally, but…isn't Jake going to wonder where you are by now?" She pointed out the window and outside the sun was already setting. Casting a blanket of mismatched colors of yellow, oranges, and purples across the sky alerting him to just how long he had been distracted by the sexy vampire.

"Oh my Glob! He is going to kill me! Marcie I got to go! Promise I'll be back soon okay!" He grabbed his stuff and bolted out the door sprinting home.

Marceline only cracked up at his sudden found energy and outburst and noticed he had left behind his "awesome" hat. Placing it on her head she smiled before floating over to her axe bass to strum a few songs before her hero would return.


	9. Chapter 9 - Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

**GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! (You just read this in you know whose voice) It would appear we have reached the end of my semester at college. That will give me a lot more time to relax and focus on writing this fun story. Hope everyone isn't as stressed out about school as I am! This chapter does take a step in a different direction. Fluff on hold and onto some Jake being Jake! **

**Song of the Chapter: Drive by – Train**

**Responses:**

**Something lost- Here is hoping it does. I have a lot of fun writing it! :3 I guess share with friends :D SPREAD TO THE MASSES xD**

**Dr. Erskine – I want some wine…share maybe? I got some left over whiskey myself! Thank you for the criticism! I should be going back through it soon and editing more once I get some more time after classes. Glad you like it!**

**Sauronbaine- all the yes! It makes me think of a .gif I saw somewhere.**

**Iam alejandro- I had a lot of fun writing that scene to be honest. I don't think Finn has ever really kissed anything beyond a quick smooch on the lips. The whole idea of him able to make would totally be new to him! I can see myself turning this into a series indeed :3 let's see how it looks down the road.**

**Anon princess- I may not know when the fluff train will stop chugging but it certainly isn't right now! :3 too much left unsaid and not done! Jake's bout to find out right noooooow!**

**Radicaldizzytacoz- pen ward I HOPE YOU ARE READING THIS! Finnceline just makes so much sense to me. Every other girl either completely ignores/makes him change who he is or weird purple cloud thing. I'm looking at you LSP. *points***

**MadE- For a children's show it really has a brilliant writing staff. To be able to write a story that appeal to every age is quite hard when you have to take into consideration the censorship they have being on a children's network. I APPLAUD YOU GUYS! I try my best to capture that charm. Hopefully a lot of it comes off as well as they intend their own show to :)**

**Apocalyptos- Staying in character is my biggest concern for this story. I don't know why but OOC stories bother me in ways that they probably shouldn't. I am glad the ending turned out to be as well received as it was :)**

**He23t- *fist bump***

**ThePossume- I am all about nice and cute! Or am I? *evil laugh* **

**Chapter 9: Rebellion**

It hadn't taken long for the ecstatic young hero before the tree house was in his view. As if a dense weight had been pried off his shoulders, he managed to return before the remaining evening light had set. He had never felt so free in years. From his flowing golden locks flailing in the gentle breeze, the righteous jam pounding through his heart, and the surreal calm his mind had finally been able to rest with, left him bouncing with every step. It didn't matter to him what Jake had in stored for him. Sure he may have returned almost an entire day late with no message or note, but it was nothing a plate of spaghetti and a fist bump wouldn't fix. Besides, he was too busy recalling his awesome experience with the radical dame…

_My radical dame!_

Just the thought and memory already brought back a look of unsurpassable happiness and ease, while admittedly a small shade of pink on his face. "Glob in the sky I feel so ALIVE!" he yelled out while fist pumping the air. In his excitement he struggled with the doorknob and only grinned wagging his finger at it.

Kicking open the door, his smile did not fade as he jumped inside resolving to effortlessly grab the ladder and flip his way backwards into the living room.

"Hey Jake you home! I'm back!" he yelled out to his brother looking around eager to deliver the story of his night with his new undead girlfriend. Jake loved stories. And he was going to get a kick out of this one for sure. Sure the yellowed furred dog still had a fear of his blood mist being crushed out of his head and breathed, but he had grown to trust and bond with Marcie almost as much as Finn did.

"Yo bro where you at?" he yelled without losing any of the enthusiasm he had when he barged through the door. It took him a few moments to register the only responding sound he received. A tapping foot and an occasional "hmph!" from the kitchen told Finn where to find him. Rolling in through the door and jumping up as he landed, he beamed his brightest of smiles at the dog, only to meet with a questioning look.

"Where in Ooo have you been man, I've been calling around all over for you!" Jake shined with a pout crossing his arms as if his annoyance wasn't already evident in his voice. "Cloud kingdom, Fire kingdom, even called Candy kingdom in case you were serious about that whole PB as an option thing."

Finn's grin lowered just a bit, but mention of the candy princess didn't bring the same painful burn to his heart anymore. It had been replaced by a warm and passionate one that melted his heart, not tear it apart. He sighed happily and his overflowing delight was not going unnoticed by his friend.

"Heeeeey, I know that look and smell of saliva anywhere! Why didn't you just say you were going for some," Jake grinned as his hands morphed into two tongues that began fighting for dominance over one another. "…_Lady Time. _I knew you two would have to reach tier two sometime!"

Finn was in too good of a mood to be bothered by his brother's otherwise disturbing representation of romance to care and actually found himself chuckling to the display. Jake was more than willing to draw out his "puppet show" until he quizzically raised an eyebrow after finally taking the time to eye the human up and down, noticing his now freely hanging blonde hair resting on his shoulders.

"Whoa bro, what happened to your hat?" Jake earnestly asked before scrunching his face noticing another detail. "You seem pretty unscathed for a guy who just made out with a fire elemental. Flambo cast flame shield or something, whatever gets the job done eh?" he jokingly elbowed Finn and winked a little too enthusiastically.

Finn's smile finally left his face at the mention of his recently become ex. He didn't feel the same pain of loss gripping at him anymore, but remembering just how things had ended, and his current status with the flame haired princess still didn't sit well with him. He knew Jake didn't know yet about the break up, but considering that he was his brother and how things with Marceline had turned out, an explanation was way overdue.

"A-actually…" Finn started but was soon cut off by Jake's sudden outburst and had stretched over and pulled Finn towards him.

"Naw man I don't need to know the details of your pbiz, but I guess it's a good thing I invited her over for dinner tonight! Figured since I got to spend the night with lady and left you hanging I'd cook you two up some grub and let you two get…_intimate," _he whispered close enough to the young hero's ear that he felt the breath of every word uttered.

"No Jake you don't understand me and FP…" he began a cold sweat formed at the back of his neck.

_Wait! Wait calm down Finn! She hates you remember? It's not like she is actually going to..._

"What's not to understand bro? You two had some steamy alone time together and things got heated. I almost didn't put it together when I called her tonight, a bit before you came home. She was all flustered and defensive the second I said your name. Man dude, you must really have gotten her "hot." He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke and continued his story as Finn stood there speechless with his mouth agape, unable to take in the information delivered to him fast enough to respond. "She was all like, I don't want to see him anymore! I already told him it's over! But I managed to win her over with one of those old poems you had written for her, and some good old fashioned Jake smooth talkin. I think it was the one about wavelengths or some jazz like that. No matter anyhow, she said she will be here in about an hour. And that was a while ago. You can thank me later" Jake smiled as he rested his arm on his buddies shoulder blissfully unaware of the situation.

"YOU DID WHAAAAT!" Finn shrieked high enough to make even Lemongrab jealous, as the young boy's wail seemed to shake the entire house.

Jake had resorted to covering his ears with enlarged hands at the unrelenting sound, and soon stretched his foot up and over his brother's mouth.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind when I said to thank me dude." He unwillingly yelled over his own ringing ears. "Look I to finish up in here before she gets here or the whole thing will go to plop anyway. Go play BMO or something man, I can't have you in here making me go all death and junk. Plus I'm making a surprise romantic dinner for you guys. So no peeking!"

Before Finn could protest three extra arms had sprouted from the dog's back as he turned his attention back to his waiting stove, pushing Finn out of the kitchen and effectively soundproofing himself from any further outbursts, as the arms inflated into a makeshift barricade.

Finn desperately punched, kicked, and screamed against the wall of flesh. His attempts at drawing his brother's attention were fruitless however, as yellow obstacle refused to budge. Time was running out for him to explain and plan on just how to handle the fire elemental; the resulting firestorm that would surely follow.

_Think Finn think! You have maybe half a hour before you and your bro become barbeque! There has to be some way to work this out! Run away and hide! No wait she would probably end up burning our house down. Oh I know I could act real sick like! That would defs work! No dude, Jake already told her that we would have dinner, if I was sick he wouldn't have offered. Maybe we could just eat and I can explain its just as buds! But then how would I explain the love poem from Jake? _

His mind racing to find some sort of way to end the evening with his flesh still attached to his body, rather than peeling off, he feel to his knees in defeat. He couldn't think of any ending that didn't end with a burning slap, or something far worse, heading his way. He slumped his back against the wall and slid down to rest his back and his now aching head and sighed.

"This day was going pretty Math too..." He simply watched the clock as the time ticked away reminiscing on the day's events before everything went to plop.

_Maybe she's thinking about me too...I sure hope this isn't the last time I get to see you Marcie..._


	10. Chapter 10 - Oops I Did it Again

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the delay but work and school has me tied up at the moment! Will be this way until the end of next week. Thanks for sticking by all this time and for all the love! **

**Song of the Chapter: Better Than Me - Hinder**

**Responses:**

**He23t- He seemed to be in a *sunglasses* heated situation.**

**Sauronbaine- Bring your oven mitts and fire extinguishers! **

**ThePossume- pew pew pew pew pew bombs for everyone! :)**

**Iam alejandro- Perhaps she will get impatient on finn's return. :3 Fanfiction time come on grab your freinds!**

**Anon princes- No matter how serious and dramatic this story is. I hope to stay true to the fun roots of the show! Thanks for enjoying it so far :3 let me know if I use to much or to little fun stuff.**

**YoYoBatty- Being able to draw that much emotion from you really makes my day. Toconnect to the reader in a believable and relatable story is what I strive to achieve. A emotional vampire and a to young to understand his feelings teenage boy, what is the worst that can happen ;) I think they will work out. As for FP we shall see!**

**MadE- Take your time my friend! I hope it ends up like one of those shows to great to die. Like how the simpsons lasted so long while still retaining its humor! With the brilliant writing they have shown so far I have hope for it. I just hope they don't let the network get greedy and try to control their writing.**

**991- I love your name first off, just had to say that. I hope to keep writing and enjoy pleasing you guys for a very long time!**

**Chapter 10: Oops I Did it Again.**

Marceline could not remember how long it had been since she had felt so elated. She was all over the place, floating without a care managing to literally bounce around the walls. Her quick nimble fingers tried to pour all her new found energy and passion into her guitar. It didn't help dilute the bubbling happiness that her heart flowed through her veins, kicking it into overdrive despite years of lack of use. She could have sworn she felt it beat once or twice. She had only found the capacity to stop playing to replace a guitar string, one that had broken from the sheer amount of attention and abuse her fluid fingers placed onto it. Whipping her wild black hair back she set aside her axe-bass down with a smile, frustration about the broken cable far from her mind.

"He's mine! I can't believe he is actually mine! That weenie is utterly me mine!" She twirled around in the air finally stopping resting back, well up technically, she floating upside down wrapping herself in her arms as if to try and find some of the human boy's left over warmth, in case she missed any.

She had had almost forgotten to shut all of her blinds in her entire house before she had so wrapped up in things. This was still a strange emotion for her to experience. Happiness had been a strange and rare phenomenon even when she was a child. Living alone, losing Simon, her demon of a father, and Ash pulling on her heart strings had left her very cold. She knew that deep inside, she still did posses the ability to express it and even desired to feel it. But with seemingly the world against her, she had placed up certain walls, taken on a certain persona, just to protect what was left of the fragile little girl who was alone in the wreckage of the world.

Her short lived time to reminisce was cut off by a intrusive and echoing gurgle.

_Oh man how long have I been jamming? _Another loud gurgle answered that it was long enough to begin driving a demanding hunger in her. She glided her way into the kitchen to look for a snack worthy of her sating her hunger, and distracting her from her hero.

She opened up the fridge foraging for her meal, but was reminded by its cold void that she had forgotten to stock up on food. Thanks to her new boyfriend no doubt. Regardless of the fact that she was starving, she only formed a fanged grin as she came up with a plan.

"I bet lover boy of mine wouldn't mind treating his girl out to some food now would he? In fact he owes me for keeping me up all day and making me miss out on shopping! I think one romantic dinner won't kill him" She gleefully announced as if trying to convince a unseen audience of her intentions.

_Because getting food is totes not my excuse for having a reason to see him so soon. Sides me going is probably just doing the big weenie a favor! He couldn't possibly stand to be away from someone as awesome as me for too long. Hehe that's right! Defs not doing this for myself at all. I am a thousand years old, I have the patience of a saint, it's not like I miss him already or anything._

Nodding to herself she flew upstairs to her room to gather her things.

"Hmm what to wear..." she asked herself in thought. She started digging through her closet and drawers trying to find something fitting for her impromptu meeting with Finn. Her room was soon a cluster bomb of discarded outfits and accessories as she felt her frustration building. Why-wolf dress? _Too furry. _Grey tank top and jeans? _To casual. _Purple lingerie? _Oh glob no! I don't want to scare the poor weenie to death, well at least not yet!" _She let out a evil chuckle and hung it back inside her closet as she came across the last outfit blessed with the grace of remaining not on the floor. It was the same one she had worn when she had tricked Finn into being her henchmen years ago. _Perfect! _The royal purple dress that complimented her figure perfectly while still being anything but had been quite a while since she worn it, she didn't let it be known publicly, but she only wore it on special occasions. Her tricking the poor hero into abiding by her every whim was no exception.

"I'm sure Finny boy won't mind seeing the dress that caused so much trouble." She laughed as she grabbed her gloves and hat just in case. _Never know if I'll be spending the night._ She grinned wickedly, already planning on how to tease her new boyfriend and all the new fun that was available to her now. Being a couple only opened a whole new world of hurt for the hero. _He just doesn't know it yet! You are so unlucky I love you! _With a playful chuckle she opened her door and flew into the night sky towards the tree house. _Look out hero here I come!_

She had no idea the plight the young boy faced back in his home.

Finn had been counting down the seconds, waiting until the inevitable inferno which was Flame Princess arrived. He had given up alerting Jake to the storm that was coming their way and tried practicing what he could say to save his home, if not himself.

"H-hey FP, oh you heard about my poem from Jake? I don't mean what you heard." _Oh glob I'm doomed._ He wasn't good at speaking to ladies when he liked them. And he surely wasn't any better talking to them when he didn't. "Hey you remember Marcie right? W-well we are k-kind of..."

_Together... Well we won't be after I'm fried to a crisp. _He sighed and scratched his neck uneasily. The only thing keeping him from completely freaking out and shrieking, was the memories that kept distracting him and making figuring out what he was going say impossible. When he tried to think of apologies, all that came to mind was fanged lips and pale smooth skin.

"She's just so, so awesome! And her onyx eyes! I never knew how deep they really went before. Glob I just can't stop thinking about her!" He allowed himself to dwell on the memories, figuring if his final moments before he visited death were going to be spent doing something, that it would be lived thinking of the girl who opened his eyes to everything he was missing. He was unaware that he began thinking out loud.

Finn was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door creak open, the sizzling cackle of wood trying not to burn, and the gasp of a girl, whose hair was ablaze.

"Finn, do you really feel that way? About the girl you're talking about?" she stepped towards him questionably.

"EEP! Flame Princess!" he flushed crimson in surprise as he jumped to his feet in shock.

"I-I didn't really believe it when Jake said all that junk...but, here you are deep in thought about me and I wasn't even here yet." Her eyes glistened softly that spoke of hope.

A hope Finn was not willing nor able to give her.

"F-FP wait, it's not what you think! I was thinking abou-"

"Foods oooooon!" His yellow friend had managed to interrupt, wrap his tentacle like arms around him, and drag him back into the kitchen in one fell swoop.

_Got to hand it to him, despite possibly dooming the both of us and our house, Jake went all out._

What he saw was a table lit dinner set for two. Simon the ladybug passionately playing Beat-hoven, as requested by Jake. A single large plate of spaghetti topped with lots of red marinara sauce, complete with one gigantic meatball on top. He had somehow managed to re arrange the room and place a small single table, which chairs so close they almost kissed one another. Most importantly, everything shared the dull blue glow that would keep the evening together. Flame shield.

Before he could admire his brother's handiwork he was practically thrown into a chair, and the sudden impact managed to knock the wind out him. Glaring at his brother for the invasive gesture he couldn't get out how wrong all of this was.

"Well you two, I don't want to be the third wheel, so I arranged for me and lady to go visit her parents tonight. I'll see you two love birds tomorrow! " With a laugh which spoke of just how proud he was of his work, he left, leaving the gasping hero alone. Alone with a emotionally unstable fire elemental, one which he had no intention of kindling any affection for. One who only days before had her heart torn apart by his revelations to her of his true purpose for their relationship.

_I am so cooked..._

Flame Princess had taken a few moments to take in everything that was going on but she felt herself glow a tad brighter, in spite of her previous promise to herself to stay away from the boy.

"Well hero, I guess If I'm going to try and enjoy this with you," she smiles warmly at him, her affections obviously rekindling with the assault of romance in the air, thanks to Jake's interference. "I should probably go freshen up. Well, more like calm down So we still have a house to eat in. Give me a few minutes and I'll be back!" She giggled happily as she turned around and headed towards the bathroom upstairs.

"Think of me hero!" her words falling on death ears as Finn finally found his breath and his ability to talk.

"Oh glob oh glob oh glob! Jake you lumping idiot you doomed me! How am I supposed to tell her this was all a misunderstanding?" He silently cursed his brother as he plotted a escape route, to preoccupied with the fire elemental to see the short exchange outside. A exchange between a certain yellow dog and a radical dame.

"Yo Jake, Finn still home?" she asked curious to where the dog would head off to this late without his human companion.

"Oh hey Marcie! Man you're not going to believe it, but I helped plan a special night for his lady friend. He thought he could hide how much he cares, but I know he is a big softie when it comes to liking dames. He's inside, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you, I don't think he is ready for anyone to know what he is up to in there yet. I gotta bail, going to see m'lady! Later!" Jake's face would have ripped apart his grin was so wide, would it not for his magic stretchy powers. He grew to the size of the house and winked at Finn through the window as he jolted off towards the Rainicorn's home.

"So, lover boy thinks he can surprise me huh? Nice try Finn, but this surprise is going to be on you." She chuckled evilly as she floated up to the kitchen window spying her target.

She stopped cold when she saw what appeared to be a romantic meal set out for two. It could have been the atmosphere set by the lighting, or the music and close chairs, but it made Marceline smile at the effort the human must have made for her. Even the food had enough shades of red to feed her for a entire week.

_Bravo hero. It's almost like you knew I was coming. _She silently opened the window and saw how nervous he was. He was practically squirming out of his chair. _Probably trying to think about he is going to say something, something to woo me off my feet. Well, can't let this opportunity go to waste!_

Wrapping her cool arms around her she didn't give him a chance to react as she turned him around and pulled him into a deep kiss, her fangs grazing his lips as she laced their tongues together. She slowly allowed herself to stop floating and sank into the opposite chair, never breaking the embrace of the hug, or the kiss.

Finn couldn't register what was happening at first, he had been so dumbstruck by the flood of warmth and the sheer surprise of the appearance of the vampire, he had completely forgotten the situation at hand. With a great deal of effort he pulled himself away from the warmth, cursing himself as he did so, and stared at her seriously in the eyes.

"Marcie we don't have much time!" silently screaming his expression reeked of desperation and need.

"Finn, we have plenty of time, Jake said he was going to see lady. That means your mine all night!" she cooed as she grinned and leaned towards him teasing him with her lips only inches from his.

"No Marcie you don't understand. Jake, Jake invite-" he froze as he heard wood sizzle. Gently getting closer. A sizzling sound that only the footsteps of a fire elemental would make as it approached.


	11. Chapter 11 - Business of Misery

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. I am still looking for writer's to collaborate with me on future stories! Crossovers, Action stories, Romance, Angst, heck just about anything! Join my forum or message me on skype Kazumaslayer. Let's make something awesome! I apologize about the delay but this is finals week so it has been incredibly busy for me. Hopefully two - three chapters a day for next couple of days cheers you up. **

**P.S.**

**So far one collaboration story has been started. Current author's are myself, Sauronbaine, and wrekage2012. More details later.**

**Song of the Chapter:**

**DOA - Foo Fighters**

**Responses:**

**Radicaldizzytacoz - But the story would have any drama if he did :3 *evil cackle***

**Angry testies - I have a good plan for Jake.**

**He23t - Where's Flambo when you need him!**

**Sauronbaine - Bat fight?**

**Mechanical Man Delta - Call the entire brigade! And get some water elementals for good measure**

**Anon princess- the wait is over! *drum roll a FP enters the room***

**Apocalyptos - I am glad Jake came out so good! I had questions on how I handled him!**

**MarioBrosFan191 - And the flames will only burn hotter! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Iam alejandro - Finn will need more than Cyclops tears for this one I think.**

**YoYoBatty - I hope you don't hate me by the end of this chapter then. **

**Wrekage2012- Finn wishes things would turn out that easy.**

**TNBCcrazed - why can't we have both?**

**Agoleiwo - It was wrekage who sent you! I tots didnt wait a couple days to see if brain matter appeared. Nope... xD but I am glad you enjoy it so much! Hope to see you here again!**

**MadE- I have no doubt your drawings will be awesome! Overall, I really enjoy this fiction so far and have no plans on stopping it any time soon. All the plot twists, none of the **_Shyamalan_!

**Troy - Will do! **

**Chapter 11: Business of Misery**

"No Marcie you don't understand. Jake, Jake invite-" he had barely managed to get out before the ominous sound of sizzling footsteps slowly drew closer. His face reeked of terror as he felt his time left on Ooo gradually run out with each cackle of wood, which did not go unnoticed by the vampire queen. Neither did the sound of burning wood escape her sensitive ears, or the faint voice reciting a poem blissfully, a sonnet written for a certain fire elemental.

"Finn, what the plop is going on here, why is she here!" She hissed bearing her fangs demanding a answer. Her voice anything but silent whisper Finn would have hoped for. "Explain, NOW!"

"It wasn't me Marcie I swear! Jake called her over, he set all this up! He didn't know we broke up!" He blurted out, figuring whispering was no longer a luxury he could afford.

It took him a second to realize it, he had been so occupied with the enraged vampire who seemed ready to smash his head and drink his blood mist, that the footsteps have stopped.

"Why did she sto-" Before he could finish the thought a flash of bright light surged into the room. The princess of flame had heard the rising voices and had blazed her way into the kitchen. Her coal eyes flashed with anger. The room's temperature rising dramatically, bringing a flood of sweet almost instantly from the human boy. The vampire queen stood her ground unaffected by it all, to busy with trying to piece together the situation and her growing anger to be bothered. Like a show down between two gun slingers the two women glared at each other, sizing each other up before making a move. Flame princess was the first to break the silence.

"What is this undead monster doing here! You have some nerve harlot, for showing your face when me and my boyfriend try to rekindle things!" She finished as her body surged with anger, fueling her flames higher. If not for the insight of Jake to cast flame shield, Finn was certain they would have had to order pizza from now on.

_Glob it Jake, why did you have to go an-_

"Who you calling harlot you burning psycho! And you should check that flaming head of yours, Finn is _my_ boyfriend. He told me all about your break up. I don't know where you got it in your head he still belongs to you, but you must have junk for brains if you think that!"

Marceline had shifted into a monstrous from. A form Finn had only seen before when they defeated the door lord, she had meant it jokingly back then, now, with her intent on using it scared Finn to his core. This was no mind game, this was rage guiding her actions.

"I don't know what story you have been told but I don't remember us ever agreeing it was over! Yeah I got angry, said some things, BUT I never said we were over as a couple! So stop trying to seduce my Finn!"

"He, is, NOT, YOUR FINN!"

Amongst the hissing and sizzling the two women had almost overlooked a certain human slowly crawling his way under the table towards the door. When he felt freedom in his grasp, suddenly the table flew up from over him, spaghetti flew everywhere, which landed on Marceline's head, covering her in pasta. Finn reached out in concern only to feel a hard slap cross his cheek, he could feel his skin peeling from the heat alone, burning him.

"That's it I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Her hair and her outfit ruined, Marceline could take it no more. She lunged towards the elemental ready to rip out he throat, if she had one.

Finn watched in slow motion as the two squared off, Flame princess hurling balls of fire as Marceline slashed at her with her enlarged claws. Neither one paying attention to the futile attempts of the hero, who in the confined kitchen and rising temperatures was slowly fading from consciousness.

_Oh glob...What am I going to do, not only am I going to lose my house, Marcie's warmth, but am I going to die?_

Before he had completely blacked out a plan finally found its way into his mind. Drawing from his last reserves of energy he jumped up and screamed.

"NAKED BABIES, NAKED BABIES, NAKED BABIES, NAKED BABIES!" As he yelled on the top of his lungs he ran to one of the chairs, protected by the flame shield luckily, and tossed it forward shattering the nearby window. Without hesitating or explaining his motives to the confused combatants, he sprinted up and jumped out the window.

He closed his eyes and embraced the possibility of death. He hadn't enough time to figure out what he would do if the two wouldn't stop and catch him. If he indeed have to die this night, he would have done so on his own terms and his own way. Anything beat being burned alive or ripped to pieces.

There was no splat awaiting the hero, much to his relief he had felt his savoir catch him and gently place him on the ground. It didn't burn, nor was the touch the cool embrace of the undead, it...it was furry.

"JAKE?!" He couldn't hide his surprise at the unexpected return of his brother. "What the Math are you doing here!? I thought you went to see LR!"

"Yeah man, thing is I promised Lady that we would play viola together, on the count of the couple times I had to skip out cause our adventuring and junk. I forgot it so I figured I would just sneak in grab it and leave you two love birds alone." Jake looked at the splintered remains of the chair and shattered glass scattered around and added, "Lady problems?"

Finn just stared at Jake, his jaw dropped in realization of how obvious his brother could be sometimes. How he had managed to miss the flames jutting out of the now broken kitchen window, or the sinister hissing and smashing of furniture above him escaped Finn.

_No time for that! No time, no time, no time!_

"JAKEIBROKEUPWITHFPBUTDIDNTTE LLYOUANDIGOTWITHMARCIEBUTYOU DIDNTKNOWANDINVITEDFPOVERBUT THENMARCIESHOWEDUPANDOURHOUS EISABOUTTOBEDESTROYED!" Finn grasped for breath as he finished trying to race through his summary of events, but was only met with a confused look from the dog.

Jake raised his eyebrow curiously, still not getting where Finn was getting at. Then it hit him. The second chair had found its way through the sky and by the grace of glob, connected clean on top of the dog's skull. Looking up and around for the source of the attack he barely saw it in time. The sight of two cat fighting dames with emotional problems crash through the newly shattered window, crashing only feet away from the hero and his dog.

"What the math is going on! Finn!" stretching himself and Finn away to dodge a stray fireball, Jake could only stare in disbelief.

"Dang it Jake, I already told you! Look, forget about why this junk is happening and help me stop them!"

The fight was already escalating to a point where Finn was uncertain of his next course of action. Marcie had slipped into her tentacle beast form trying to wrap around the elemental's neck, as Flame princess shifted into her blazing cat form, charring the ground as she did so.

"I dunno man, I think I'm done messing with your p biz for one day." The dog said reluctantly and even appeared to back away in what Finn could only assume was Lady's house's direction.

"Jake! You're the one who got me INTO this mess!" Finn shrieked grabbing Jake and shaking him to wake him up to the gravity of the situation.

"Well, long as I don't toasty buns again...and I do still need to grab my viola" Jake grinned.

"What time is it?"

"Lady time!"

Before they could manage a fist bump a ominous shadow formed around the brothers interrupting them and drawing their attention. Standing over them were the looming figures of two tired, emotional, and angry girls. Girls who had apparently gotten over their differences, or simply came to a realization that a vampire could not bite a fire elemental, and that burning a immortal is pointless. Their eyes locked on the same target. A human boy which they found bumping fists, while they fought to the death.

"You have exactly five seconds weenies, to explain yourself." The vampire hissed while trying to work out the creases in her dress. It was covered with ash and marinara sauce, looking much like a used napkin instead of the once beautiful piece of attire it was.

"It's either a explanation or your house." Added the princess nodding towards the otherwise intact tree house. Her hair fallen to her shoulders, no longer holding the energy to maintain its burn.

Finn nervously laughed as the two women approached him and felt himself back up, hoping for a chance to escape. There was no warmth in Marceline's eyes for him to dive into, only a cold questioning gaze that demanded answers.

"W-well you see...the thing is." Grabbing his brother he threw him into the lion's den, hoping his brother's smooth talking would ease the situation. The fact the whole thing was his fault was not a part of this decision at all.

"W-woah! Hey, wait a second!" Jake muttered trying to shrink down and hide, but it was too late. All eyes were on Jake, the human's hopes and life on his shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12 - Basket Case

**Author's Note:**

**Here is chapter two of three to be posted today**

**Song of the Chapter: Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz**

**Chapter 12: Basket Case**

"Well Jake I'm waiting? You have something to say to the two of us?" Marceline's eyes narrowed as she glared at the yellow dog. "Finn was saying something about you before mine and the princesses little "discussion" happened. "Care to share why we shouldn't drop you where you stand?" She hissed and for once, Finn could not tell if she was kidding with the poor dog.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Let me finish this! He pulled on my heart guts, he got me to forget the pain. Forget just how much I hated Finn, now what could he possibly say that could make me feel any better!" Flame Princess roared, some life returning to her flames as her anger found more fuel.

."L-Ladies please! No need to get upset with my bro here."

"It's not Finn whose the problem here Jake!" Marceline yelled her eyes flashing red as she grew her fangs twice their normal length.

"It's not all my fault!" Jake pleaded with the two angry women, assessing his options as they both approaching him slowly backing him into a corner. A corner he slowly shrunk into trying to distance himself away from the two hot heads. "He never talked about his lady biz with FP, how was I supposed to know they broke up? I've said it before I'm not a mind reader! You can't blame me for trying to make my bro happy!"

Finn felt a growing guilt for pushing Jake into a situation like this. Both girls ripping him apart with their livid glares alone. Even if he knew his carelessness brought this down on the two, he had good intentions. Finn knew Jake wanted to do what was best for him, even if he had poo brains sometimes. He didn't have any warmth left to hold onto, he wasn't sure with what had just happened if he would feel it again anytime soon. But, he knew he would never feel anything but pain if he allowed his brother to take this fall all by himself.

Without much thought he placed himself between his brother and the two women. Before they could react he had taken a cool hand within his and looked deep into her eyes. The connection between them in a deadlocked struggle to understand the emotions behind each other's peering glances. The confusion and anger of the vampire queen could not mask the hurt that laid beneath. He could only hope that his returned the regret, remorse, and love that he felt deep inside.

_Please Marcie, don't get lost in the sorrow, don't doubt yourself like I did._

It was faint, but even though eye spoke nothing but anger and misery, her heart betrayed her as it gave in to his warm touch. The warmth was still there, working its way in and cauterizing the pain. A relief that the fire elemental could not share.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! Forget it!, I'm tired of pain, I'm tired of being toyed around with, and I'm tired of you Finn! Consider us OVER!" Growing close to half the size of the tree house, she blazed past the healing couple, leaving nothing but scorched earth in her exit. "You'll pay for toying with the emotions of a fire elemental!"

She was gone. So was Jake, during the princess's outburst he had taken off. He was a brave adventurer, but facing two women's scorn was not something that fighting demons, witches, and monsters prepares you for. Finn couldn't blame him. If he didn't have the moral responsibilities of a hero, he may have done the same.

"M-Marcie..." His attention had reverted back to the shaken girl, whose u body shivered not from the coldness that comes with being undead, but the sheer amount of emotional stress forced upon her.

"I don't want to hear it Finn! I trusted you and let myself open myself up. I let you get inside and junk up my heart. This is NOT okay Finn. Your fault or not, how do you let it slip that you still technically have a girlfriend?"

"Marceline, I told you exactly how she said it to me. She said she hated me and never wanted to see me again! Yeah she never said those exact words, but I was sure that never seeing me again implied we were...you know." He let his head hang while he said those words. They had a bitter taste in his mouth and only served to remind him just how horrible he was with women. His only accomplishment worthwhile with them was standing before him, broken and in pain due to his not so righteous actions. Actions he could never take back, actions that had probably happened more than once for the vampire girl he had fallen in love with. He had forced her to relive perhaps every failed relationship of her thousand year lifetime. His only silver lining the fact that she was still talking to him, rather than running off or worse yet, putting her defensive walls back up. To lose her love and the warmth that came with it, that is what scared him most. He wanted to laugh at how much in two days she had managed to save him from the edge, where in his ocean of fear he drowned in doubt.

"I just don't know Finn, maybe this is to fast? When I heard her claim you I-I just lost it. Just a little while ago I was trying to help you make someone else jealous, yet here I am the one who blew up at another girl. I should be angry at you though. You said you were mine Finn, but you were still hers when you said that. You lied to me Finn." She found herself pulling on his hat, which somehow had managed to survive its time on her head, over her eyes trying to hide the tears she felt swelling. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I came because I wanted to see you but now I think I just need some time to think. Decide what I'm going to do with all this." She sighed wiping the tears that refused to go away with her free hand.

Finn had never for a moment let go of her hand, but could not find the courage or nerve to pull her any closer to him. He didn't feel like he had a right to after being a burden to her within a day of being together. He just held her hand, hoping that the warmth was enough of a comfort to get her through it all.

"You know I would never lie to you Marcie. Honest to Glob, if I thought we were together I would have ended it for you. You know me Marcie..." he mustered and gently cupped his hand on her cheek reassuringly.

"That's just it Finn. I know you, your awesome, kind, and a big weenie." Her voiced lowered as she smiled at his touch but slowly pulled away. "You're not the kind of guy to play with a girls heart. So why did you let yourself play with mine? Why didn't you try harder to make sure everything was ready before I took down all my walls for you."

Finn had no answer. He knew she was right, and he was beginning to feel anger at himself grow within. If he had only taken the time to talk to Jake and understand where he was with FP, tonight would have never happened.

"You can't blame yourself for everything hero." She lifted his chin and gently kissed his forehead as if able to read what was going through his mind. "You didn't invite her over tonight, and I am glad even when she did you didn't seem happy or made any moves with her. That alone saved you from something far worse than just me questioning your commitment to me. You still left us in a position for this to happen. I have to think and decide if I am willing to leave myself open in your arms Finn. I get enough emotional problems from dealing with my dad. I don't need any more from you. Maybe you're just not old enough for this yet? I don't know right now. Look, I'm not saying I don't care anymore you weenie, but I'm going to go now. I'm going to go talk to someone and clear my head. Take care hero." She ended with a soft press of her lips against his, scraping her fangs against him breathing in his scent. She wanted to take in as much as him as she could before they parted.

"O-Okay Marcie." The boy blushed from the unexpected contact, unable to help but smile at the touch. "Who you going to go see?"

The vampire queen had already began to float and had turned to leave. Looking over her shoulder a fanged grin spread across her lips.

"A certain brain lord know-it-all. Figured if anything, she's good at flapping her mouth. I could use that about now. Sides, it's been a while I had a good laugh at her expense." She chuckled as she flew off into the night, the candy kingdom left blissfully unaware of the soon to be visitor.


	13. Chapter 13 - By the Way

**Author's Note:**

**I can finally rest easy and get back to work. I am out of school and all assignments are turned in. Unfortunately for me part of one of my English finals was a take home essay 15 page long due by Sunday.**

**Song of the Chapter: Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin**

**Responses: **

**A Pretend Master Mind - Yeah... I caught that pretty darn quick once you mentioned that! XD**

**Neverthrive - I seem to be able to handle drama fairly well, I hope that does not come to bite me in the butt irl later! Hehe ass sauce.**

**Apocalyptos - I had that scene in mind when I wrote that xD Perhaps I will work more with Jake later :D**

**YoYo Batty - Sorry for the delay! Work n finals suck pineapples.**

**Radicaldizzytacos - He never has had any luck with any of them really has he? I wonder how PB will handle with this?**

**He23t - HERE IT IS! **

**Troy - Peebles will make her entrance!**

**Agoleiwo - I don't plan on stopping anytime soon!**

**Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis - Take out may have worked better! I've always been keen to drama and mind games in my writing. You are very welcome!**

**Anon princess - And now we introduce another female!**

**MadE - I can add the title in the pic later :3 I think just seeing the pic in its awesomeness would be more than enough! I do love me some Gorillaz.**

**Iam alejandro - Finn should be okay, It's marcie we have to worry about.**

**XxEsoJxX - Epic drama!**

**Zane-Pierce - I'll let you be the judge of that!**

**Chapter 13: By the Way**

The wind flowing through her raven black hair felt wonderful, it may have been hundreds of years since she had been able to fly, but the sensations of flight could still impress her. It helped get her mind off of things like exhausting emotions, drama, and remembering the past. Right now, that was exactly what the vampire queen needed, an escape from the stress of her little "conversation" with Flame Princess. She hadn't felt as deflated as she was this night in a long time.

_How long as it been since I let a guy bug me like this? _

Her thoughts, though clear of the anger that burned within her at the thought of the elemental's pursuit of her hero, could not shake from the young boy. How he inadvertently allowed tonight's events, even if he had not directly been involved, the fact that he had placed her in such a situation still nagged at the back of her brain.

Tossing her head back with a sigh, she spun upside down before continuing to float towards the candy kingdom.

"He is still a kid right? Maybe it would be unfair to hold it against him?" She could see the candied gates approaching over the horizon, the guardians still seating upon them, ever alert to protect the kingdom from harm. Before she knew it she had reached the palace. It wasn't long before she found what she was looking for. The same window Finn and her had been under back on that night they went to the movies, was the same window the pink princess could be seen through now.

_Well isn't this ironic? The same place where I tried to get him some action with her, is the same place I need her to help me with him. _

The princess sat alone in the room, unaware to the staring eyes of the radical dame, writing in some sort of journal. Marceline waited until she set the tattered book aside before she made her presence known as she slowly floated into the room, placing herself directly in front of the surprised royal.

"Just like a brain lord to spend time alone just to use it to write about some science junk." Marceline smirked playing it cool, it would ruin her image if she asked for help so quickly.

_First we tease her, then we start the healing, having a little fun could be good for me anyway!_

"Oh, hey Marceline..." PB furrowed her brows at the sudden intrusion, replying more with polite duty than an actual enthusiasm for the vampire's arrival. "What brings you here this late?"

"Come on Bonnibel, I know you're not that dumb, we both know I'm active at night." She flicked Bubblegum's crown playfully before lifting up the set aside journal, making sure to float above the princess' reach. "Now what's so important to the science wiz that she had to write about it in the middle of the night?"

"Give that back you butt!" The princess barely managed to get out within shouting. Her temper getting the better of her she jumped up over and over, desperately trying to retrieve her journal. "It's royal business anyway, it doesn't concern you!" Her voice was clearly showing her developing frustration as she shot Marceline a look that clearly read, I _will_ kill you.

_Glob it Marcie stop! If you just tick her off to much she won't let you get what you need of your chest. You have to be...nice._

Without a word Marceline simply lowered herself the princess' level and extended her arm out, offering the princess the journal. Suspecting that it was another trick Bubblegum stared at the vampire curiously before snatching the book back and placing it inside a drawer nearby.

"Look, Bonnibel I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal your book or anything, it's just too hard to resist messing with you know? I figured since the whole door lord thing we could move past getting so angry about everything I do."

"It doesn't mean I'm just going to let you get away with taking my things." The princess relaxed just a little, exactly as the vampire had hoped. "Now care to explain why you felt compelled to fly in unannounced and begin harassing me? Based on the fact you actually apologized for once, I figure something must be bothering you. You may be able to hide it from other's Marceline, but you're fairly easy to figure out" The princess said in her usual matter of fact tone, a small smirk growing on her pink face.

"Don't you act like you know me!" Her fangs grew reflexively, but quickly receded. She still needed to clear her head, and decapitating the princess wouldn't suit well for her, or for Finn. "Look, I came because, well because your my only other friend Bonnibel. I know we haven't acted like it in forever, but you're the closest thing I have to a friend aside from Finn., and I need your help." She muttered feeling defeated, showing vulnerability was not something she could ever grow to be comfortable with.

Bubblegum was taken aback by the vampire's revelation. Their friendship had gone to plop years ago, she was certain of that. Yet, here Marceline was, ready to pour her heart out to the princess despite that fact. She had not known how important she had been in her life, being teased, pranked, and ignored for so long had left Bubblegum feeling anything but appreciated. A smile found its way on her lips as she wrapped the unsuspecting vampire in warm embrace.

"If you need it, my help you shall receive. What do you need?"

"Actually, do you think we can just talk?" Marceline returned the embrace only for a moment, not wanting to get to wrapped up in any other emotional junk tonight, she was still rather exhausted. Letting go she followed the princess who had produced two chairs and ushered her to sit beside her.

"Sure, what's on your mind Marceline?"

"A guy." She admitted reluctantly avoiding eye contact.

"Oooooh a guy friend, do tell!" Bonnibel's curiosity getting the better of her. She couldn't remember a time she had even seen the vampire queen go on a date, or even mention a guy. She had heard about the situation with Ash from Finn in fact, Marceline had never bothered to tell her about it.

"Oh, umm right, well I finally told the guy I like my feelings, but then his not so ex girlfriend showed up and we fought. He didn't know she was going to stop by and that they were even still together. Now I just don't know what I want to do. I know it wasn't his fault exactly, but I can't shake the fact that he let it happen."

"That would be enough reason for me to second guess him as well. He sounds like he didn't take what you had seriously, since the butt didn't mention to you about his situation."

"No that's not it Bonnibel, he's a great guy, he always puts others before him, and he always tries to make things right, even when he gets beat up for it. He isn't some random psycho out to use me like Ash. He is a real hero! Augh! I don't know Bonnie, everything points that he is a great guy and everything, but I don't know if now is the best time to date ya'know? Like maybe he is too young or something?"

"Too _young? _A real _hero?" _Bubblegum got silent as the smile faded from her face, turning to an expression of deep thought as she took in the information. "Who exactly are we talking about here?"

"I-It's Finn Bonnie. He came over my house torn up about Flame Princess, and it just kind of...happened." Marceline looked to the princess for advice or understanding, but only found a look of shock captured on her face.

"Y-you and Finn are-"

"We are dating, well at least I think we still are, that's why I came to talk to you, to help clear my head and decide what I should do"

"E-excuse me Marceline, I-I uh, need a moment to think about this."

"You and me both Bonnie, you and me both" Marceline sighed looking out the open window, gazing in the direction of the tree house, wondering how the hero was coping with everything. Hoping that he wasn't taking things to hard.


	14. Chapter 14 - It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

**Now that we have left unlucky thirteen behind us. Let us continue forward! All this talk about doomsday and junk got's me laughing. In serious talks, if anyone plans on helping by sending any pictures, please send to kazumaslayer69 at hotmail dot com. **

**ATTENTION ALL WRITERS!**

**I am currently looking for someone to collaborate with me and one other writer on a new story idea of mine. We already have the premise and have a good idea where we would like to go with it. The only thing we need is you! If you're interested, simply PM me or add me on skype (same email as one listed above) Please provide either a link to your previous work or be able to provide me with something so I can get a good sense of your writing style.**

**Song of the Chapter: That's What You Get - Paramore**

**Responses:**

**Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis - I am flattered that my work has taken such a liking by you. :) Keeping things within character and believable is my goal. I have a few more stories in mind that I really hope turn out well. **

**Sauronbaine- and what if I don't! MUHAHAHAHA**

**Iam alejandro- Adventure Time with Fubbline is not finished yet. It will probably not end any time soon! Hehe...PB.**

**MadE- Feel free to send anything you like to the email above :D and yes, we should talk music. A couple have volunteered but they appear to be very busy. No pressure on anyone, this is a fun project and just doing me this favor means a lot to me.**

**Wrekage2012- I love drama bombs, but eventually they will have to work themselves out right? All the drama happens now, fluff and more happen later :3**

**Zane-Pierce- It's like a stew of drama and emotions!**

**He23t- but does she want to repair bubblegum.**

**Chapter 14: It's Not Your Fault**

Time was frozen for the candy princess, all at once her perception of everything had come into question. She analyzed all the newly revealed information over and over in her head, but never had she thought that a scenario like this could happen. Here sat beside her a vampire who despite her age of over a thousand years, continued to have a maturity level rivaling Cinnamon Bun's. A girl who had spent the last few years of their friendship teasing and fighting each other. She was undead mischief maker, who enjoyed nothing more than to mess with people's heads. Her knuckles clenched as she searched within the vampire what Finn, a absolute opposite of her, one who served others before himself, and couldn't so much as jokingly tease someone without expressing guilt and regret, had found in Marceline.

"Bonnibel? You're looking pale, and I haven't even made a attempt to bite you yet." Marceline was floating in front of her, inches away from her face, looking puzzled as to why the princess had remained silent for so long. "I wanted to talk princess, staying quiet kind of defeats the point." A slight tone of annoyance found its way into the vampire's statement.

"Oh right, my apologizes Marceline, I'm just trying to think what would be the best course of action for you." She lied, she hadn't found time to even consider Marceline's feelings between her attempts at trying to piece how things got to where they were now.

Finn was the hero of Ooo, most importantly he was _her_ hero. Bubblegum couldn't count the amount of times the boy had come to her aid. She knew who Finn was and what made him tick. Years of the boys attempts at courting her had opened himself for her to study. Though foolish at times, he was devoted and true. He never gave up and always managed to put aside anything he was doing to help the kingdom. She bit her thumb as she pondered it all. Finn had stopped chasing her recently to pursue a relationship with the princess of the fire kingdom, she knew it was a rebound to help him cope with the numerous times he had been turned away. She had accepted that fact, simply because she knew he was not sure of his feelings for the fire elemental. Her speculations were proven correct when she had overheard the hero's explanation on why he was acting like such a butt during Gunter's invasion of the kingdom. Finn had simply closed the video chat portion of the communicator, he had forgotten to hang up the call completely. Before she hung up he had mentioned about presenting himself with options in case things with Flame Princess didn't work out. That was all the information she needed to conclude that he simply was using it as a source of affection.

_But why Marceline? He is nothing like her! He is noble and a hero. She is a trickster and looks out for herself. I was certain that he hated feeling young. _

She knew it had hurt him, but the reason she had brought up the age difference so often was to allow Finn time to live his life. She was royalty and had duties to attend to. Duties that would not allow time to spend time chasing fancies such as romance with a boy. Then came the problem of his age. Candy law simply did not allow the princess of the kingdom to be with someone as young as Finn. Her mentioning of his age was not a gesture meant to cause him pain, but as a attempt to hint the boy that he needed to be patient and grow older before they could be together. She had thought she got the message across to him when she had become thirteen again. The whole reason the reagifying process worked was the heat of a whopping love hug, a hug that required the mutual affection of both members for it to work, it couldn't work from Finn's love alone. That, and the fact that she shared a kiss with him, one that was not required for the process to work.

"Earth to Bonnibel! Stop acting crazy for a minute and help me out?" Marceline looked pleadingly at Bubblegum before moving her bangs out of her face and adding, "please?"

The princess gasped, being caught once again deep in thought. Shaking her head while clearing her throat she regained her composure and locked eyes with the vampire.

_Now is not the time for some petty love triangle. I'll deal with this accordingly later. You can have Finn...for now._

Bubblegum stood up and took the vampire's hands firmly and demanded her attention. She was only going to say this once, wither Marceline took her advice or not did not concern her.

"Since it is Finn we are talking about, and not some random butt. Then I think it's safe to assume he didn't know anything about Flame Princess. He isn't the kind of person that could handle one lady, let alone trying to have a extra one on the side. Seeing as to how he tried to apologize only to you when clearly both women were upset shows who he cared about most, that being you Marceline. Sure, he didn't tell you they were still together, but its Finn were talking about here. If he said they broke up, then he believed they were. He couldn't even keep a royal promise to keep my people from exploding Marceline; I don't exactly see him as the kind of person even capable of lying. Let alone lying about something so important." The princess managed a warm smile for the vampire as she nudged her head in the direction of the still open window.

"Now why don't you see if you can't apologize for blowing up at the poor boy and move on."

Marceline simply floated for a few moments, surprised, but grateful for Bubblegum's insight on the whole thing.

_Maybe I did overreact just a little bit. Alright a lot a bit. Gaaah! Maybe I should apologize to Finn right now, or would it be better until he had time to think? No, I won't be like Flame Princess and leave him alone when he is hurt! Not when I know what it's like..._

"You know what Bonnie, you're right. I guess being a stuck up fun sucking brain lord has its advantages sometimes, eh princess?" Marceline teased as she gently took Bubblegum in an unusually affectionate hug. "Thanks…you really are a good friend, sorry for always giving you so much trouble and junk, but you know, image and all."

"You don't have to explain keeping an image to me, its something I have extensive personal experience with. I'm glad to have been of some assistance, now if you excuse me I have some important business to take care of." Breaking off from the embrace the candy princess gestured once again at the open window, giving the vampire the hint that she had out stayed her welcome.


End file.
